Told you I would
by Pikagirl212
Summary: Kakashi has a secret, one that could change the way Team 7 looks at him. This little, well more like big, mistake is what can bring Sasuke and Itachi back, without them being punished. The problem? She wants nothing to do with the Leaf.
1. Ninja Card

Name: Yuki  
Other Names: Snow, Ma, Sis, and Ice.  
Clan: Not for you to stick your nose in.  
Looks: There is a pic, look at it.  
Location: I was part of the Leaf, now I just go from village to village.  
Age: 18  
Likes: Err, you people are crazy.  
Dislikes: People that want to know me over a piece of paper and the Leaf  
Rank: Err, last time I checked it was Jonin. I think it's now high enough to be in the Bingo Book. Hehehe  
Bio: Let's see...Yeah not in the mood to tell you my life. I don't find it nice to have my past where anyone can read it. Deal with it!  
Personalty: Has you can tell I have anger problems. I can be clam, hyper, perverted, and well me. Yeah, you're going to have to met me to know how I acted. Again: DEAL WITH IT!  
Anything Else: Yeah, tail beast don't scare me.


	2. Chapter 1

Team Kakashi stood wide-eyed at the blond haired Hokage as she told them their mission. "Y-Your kidding me right? This mission is crazy in itself, but only having one team go after her? My Lady, are you sure?" The pink haired Nin asked her mentor.

"What are you talking about Sakura? This is awesome! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. A hard smacking sound split the air followed by a loud 'ow'.

"I can only afford to have one team go after her. I trust this team to bring her back, seeing as this may be the only way to bring Sasuke back without having him hurt." The Hokage said eliciting the interest of everyone in the room.

The room went dead silent; the thought of having their old teammate was the one thing that kept this team working together. "You mean if we get this girl, Sasuke-kun will come back home?" Sakura asked.

Lady Fifth nodded, "Not only Sasuke but Itachi too. Both will be able to live in the village without being put to death. And by doing so, they will have to give the whole story as to why they acted the way they did." The blonde woman said.

"Wait, so Itachi had a real reason to kill his clan?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. They were all taught that the Uchiha clan incident was just a genocide done by Sasuke's insane brother.

"It seems so." The Hokage said. Everyone went quiet, deep in thought.

"What is the rank for this mission anyway? It can't be more than a C-rank." Sakura was starting to relax a bit. In fact she was feeling rather ecstatic a t the thought of Sasuke coming back.

Sai, on the other hand, opened a copy of his Bingo Book, "If this girl is who I believe it is, then..." he started. He didn't really feel the need to say anymore.

Tsunade nodded at the pale yet very observant ninja. "Yes, it's a S-rank mission and I trust you to bring her back alive. No matter the cost." The Hokage stated with a lot of authority causing everyone to gulp In her presence and nod profusely.

"My Lady, if she, whoever she is, is in the Bingo Book, then why not have an ANBU team go after her?" Kakashi said but didn't look up from his book. Naruto sweat dropped, he could've at least shown some interest in the fact that there was a chance that Sasuke was coming back. If Naruto didn't know otherwise he would've said that Kakashi didn't care. But he knew that deep down Kakashi felt that Sasuke missing is partly his fault. Naruto shook off his tremendously boring train of thought. Like seriously how could Shikamaru think like this everyday.

A small smile was forming on the lips of the Hokage, "I did. They have been in the hospital for three weeks now."

Kakashi stared at his leader, "How?"

"Simple, she got pissed that they woke her up. At least she was kind enough to teleport them into the hospital with a note saying 'Better luck next time. Oh and never wake me up again.' She has always been that way." The Hokage said with a laugh.

Team Kakashi stood there in silence. "Aren't you going to give us her name and a photo of what she looks like?" Sakura asked whilst Naruto began to pace the room impatiently.

"Nope." Tsunade replied.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Can we at least know where she is?" Sakura asked.

A smile played on Tsunade's lips."Two villages over. You leave in an hour. Oh and Kakashi…" The Hokage began.

"Yes…" Kakashi said cautiously

"Snow says hi."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he began sweating. Crap!

…

~Yuki's P.O.V~

…

A small weak smile pulled at my lips as I looked around the came scenery around me. If only I could stay here forever. Picking up the basket of bread and goodies, I made my way to the training/playing area.

"Mama Snow! Mama Snow!" A group of little kids ran towards me, joy in their eyes. "Mama Snow, can we come with you to watch the big kids train?" One shouted.

"And can we share some of your bread and goodies." Another piped in.

I smiled at them as I stared at their big puppy eyes. Altogether there were five kids; three boys and two girls. They're so much like me...I'll miss them.

"Sure, just stay where I tell you so you don't get hurt." I said before I began walking again.

"YAY!" I could hear them shout and it just made me even sadder. If only I could stay here forever…

By the time I got to the training ground, a group of 12 kids where around with me. All smiling with so much happiness that you would never know that only weeks ago they where starving. Fifteen teens were in the field, you could still tell that they were tired and hungry.

Waiting for the last of them to throw their Katana's on the ground I gave two short whistles before I let out a long one.

"MA!" They shouted.

I sighed, hungry, tired, moody, not in the mood to deal with younger kids or anyone really, teens ran full speed at me. "Slow down or I'm going to let the little ones have the food!" Dust filled the air as everyone skidded to a halt in front of me, causing everyone but me and the kids behind me, to cough.

"Good kids."

They all glared at me.

"Hey, Ma!" One called out.

Teens and little ones sat eating, or napping, around me.

"Yes, Hun?" I answered. When I got here, the villagers found out quickly that I don't like telling people my name, or knowing theirs, so everyone was either 'hun', 'love', 'kiddo', or 'little'. (It was funny to watch the faces on those that where older than me.)

A young boy with big blue eyes and brown hair stood up, katana pointing at me. "I challenge you, right here, right now, to a sparring match." The others stopped eating, those that were sleeping where nudged awake. Why wouldn't they? No one has ever had the guts to challenge me. Not after the way I took out a group of kidnappers.

I paused, licking some icing off my fingers. "What's your name kid?"

He stood there, shocked that I, the girl that doesn't like to know names, just asked him his. "W-Wha-" He stuttered.

"I want to know the name of the brave soul that challenged me." I smiled at him; he was the first in years to challenge me without fear in his eyes. I could see in his eyes that he was proud give me his name.

"Kyo."

I looked at him, got up and held out my hand, "Well, Kyo, I'll gladly spar with you. After all, I hear you have to keep your younger sister safe."

He nodded, looking down at the little sleeping girl at his feet. "That I do."

**Here you guys go first chapter. Also, I'm changing Kakashi's age to 23. It works for this story. If you see anything wrong let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

…

Of all the teams, she just had to send us. Gripping my hair, a small sigh of frustration escaped my lips. Once the others left, I teleported to my house, got what I needed, then went to the gates. I sighed, look at what you're doing to me. Even when you're not here, you still make me early to anything that has to do with you. I couldn't help but smile, the last time I was early was the last time I saw you.

…

~Flashback~

…

A smile was playing on my face, the blue rose I found was hidden within my katana holder. 'She is going to love it.' I told myself.

It was her sixth birthday and I was planning to make it her best. I ran faster to her home, joy in seeing her after a mission was the best thing ever. Her smiles, hugs, cooking, even the way she yelled at me for not being careful was all worth it... My Winter Snow.

~End~

"Naruto slow down, Kakashi isn't even her-" Sakura started. "Yo." I held up two fingers, giving them the same face I do when I'm late.

"W-what?!" They shouted.

"I've been here for sometime; seeing as this girl could be the one to bring back a teammate, I was early." I shrugged as if to say; 'wasn't that obvious.'

The three teens, well two, stood there with shock on their faces. "Well, now that we are all here, lets get going. The sooner we bring her back the soon Sasuke can come home." I smirked.

Naruto headed out, followed by Sakura, than Sai.

'And the sooner I get yelled at for not being careful.'

~Two hours later~

"Do we know anything about this girl? Grandma-Tsunade didn't give us a name or anything, all she did was say: 'we would know when we see her.'" Naruto sighed.

I as usual ignored him.

…

We reached the little village an hour and a half ago and had no luck finding anyone that looked like they could take down an ANBU team. You think in a village this small someone would know...

"Keep your hopes up, Sai may have found something. Look there he is!" I said pointed ahead of us.

The pale ninja came out of the bakery, a small candy in his hand. "Did you find out anything?" I asked.

He looked at me, a fake smile on his face. "Yes, the lady in there said if we went to the training/play ground. There is maybe someone that knows where the girl we are looking for is." He took a small bite out of his candy, before pointed down at it. "This is really good…"

"Awesome! You hear that Sasuke, you'll be able to come home soon!" Naruto shouted eliciting a few glared from the villagers and a few mumbled something about him being the Lady's brother which Kakashi caught, barely.

Lady... what did you do now? I thought to myself.

"Sai, did the lady say where the ground is?" Sakura asked as he finished his treat.

"No."

Sakura's balled her hands into fist, "Tha-"

"I said I would show you where it is. There is to be a sparring match, the whole town is going to watch." A voice said behind us. I turned to see a kind elderly women smiling up at the pink haired teen.

"This young man…" The women patted Sai's on the arm, "…Is much like the lady that can help you. Quiet and careful on who sees her real smile." The old lady smiled at Sai who smiled back, but not with the fake one he just gave us.

"Wha-"

"Come let us go." The women interrupted. "The fight is going to start soon." Taking Sai's arm, she began to walk away.

…

~Yuki's P.O.V~

…

The news of mine and Kyo's fight spread through the village to the point where we had to wait for owners of shops to close.

"Are you sure you want to go up against her? She took out a group of kidnappers that where annoying her like they where nothing!"

I sat, combing out the hair of a young girl, listening to Kyo's friends try and talk him out of it.

"So…they didn't have anything, anyone, to fight for. I have to do this, I have to make sure that I can keep Yin safe." He replied.

That's my boy. You have grown in the last month. I will take this fight to heart.

"There, now you look just like your mom." I said to the young girl who smiled up at me.

"Thank you Lady Snow!" She beamed.

"You're welcome. Now go back to your mom, she will love it." The girl ran off, leaving me to get up and dust off.

Kyo had stopped listening to his friends and was now walking his sister to the old lady that ran the bakery. "Can you watch her while I fight?" The lady smiled, she was kind enough to let me stay with her in her home.

"It would be an honor to watch the sister of the boy has this much bravery in him." She picked up the tried girl, placing her in her arms like a mother would. "Now go. Make your sister prouder then she is now of you."

The little boy smiled at her. "Thank you Grandma." He bowed, then ran up to me. The cloth over my face moved into a smile, as he looked up at me. "You ready?" He asked.

Patting his hair and looking into his eyes before I closed my own. "To fight a brave young man like you…of course."

He nodded, running off to the other side of the field.

Tilting my head, the four new charkas I felt earlier where now closer than I would like. They want me back bad enough to send an ANBU team then a normal team? Man, what is that old lady thinking? At least they can't see me, the towns people are blocking them. Looking at the young boy in front of me, I made a few hands signs.

"Ma?! What are you doing the fight ha-"

"Kyo, do you feel those four different charkas?" I asked.

The person that was refereeing the match said go, leaving me and Kyo standing there, looking at each other.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

I smiled, pulling out a katana. "They are here for me." I watched as he pulled out two Katanas, one with a paper bomb on it. "What do you want me to do?"

Throwing the little knife at him, flipping out of the way as he did the same, causing a cloud of dust to form around us. "First I want you to know my name. After all, not may can talk to me and fight under their own power."

"Fire Style: Flame Thrower!" A stream of fire came from Kyo's mouth, making its way to where I was hiding.

"I'm Yuki, and good job on finding me."

"Thanks."

Jumping out of the way, I rolled to where I could be seen. The four charka signatures now closer to me, I sighed. "Second: When I say so shout my name at the top of your lungs. I'll let the other know what's going to happen." Smiling, I looked at the boy, "It's going to take more than that! Come don't go easy on me and I wont on you!" Stabbing the ground with two Katana's I made two sets of hands signs. 'Everyone, there are some people here that are going to try and take me away. I'm going to pull a katana on Kyo, shout at me like I just hurt all of you. Can you do that for me?' I didn't wait for a reply. "Water Style: River of Trees!"

Water poured from the Katana's, as though there were crying, to form a river heading to Kyo. "Yes, Lady/Mama Snow!"

"Thank you." Breaking the mental link with the others, so it was just Kyo who could hear me.

"Nice try, Ma! But I'm not going to lose this way!" He stood above the water, a smile on his lips. "I want a rematch after this!" I chuckled, "As you wish."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"

Steam clouded the view of the four ninjas that where know up in front of the crowd.

"NOW!"

"YUKI!"

If I didn't know that he was faking, I would have believed that he was really going to be hurt.


	4. Chapter 3

~Naruto's P.O.V~

The second we got to the front, steam block our view. "Wha-" "YUKI!" The sound of a young boy screaming came from somewhere within the stream. "Kyo! No!" When we could see again, a young girl held a katana to the boy's neck. "How could you?! We let you come into our village, help those kids that don't have family." The leader of the town, shouted at the girl. "Mama Snow!" Snow, didn't Lady Tsunade say some to Kakashi about Snow saying hi? Two girls want to move to her, "Take one more step and I'll run him throw." The voice that came from the girl was cold, heart-less. "I'm not going back to the village, not in a million years."  
"Sai." "Hai." A scroll was laid of the ground, Sai began to draw. "We aren't going to hurt you. All you need to do is come back to the Leaf, find and began back Sasuke and Itachi, then you can come back here." Sakura smiled at the girl, witch wasn't doing much seeing has the only thing we could see was her ice blue hair. "I don't give a damn who I have to find. I. Am. Not. Going. Back!" Jerking her head, the kid made a small crying sound. She wears a mask, just like Kakashi. She has pretty eyes thou. "I'm ready." Sai looked up at Kakashi, his fake smile on his lips. Kakashi nodded, "Alright. Naruto, Sakura do what you can to get the kid away form her." "Hai." A small smile played on the girls lips. "Come and get me."

~Kakashi's P.O.V~  
Well, that's not just had to be a pain. "I think you and the others should leave. I you don't want anyone to get hurt." "Has you wish. Come on kids, lets let Lady Ice take care of these people." The old lady from the store took the baby girl and the others away form the area. For some one that just saw a kid be put in danger... "Lets do this!" Naruto ran at her, Sakura behind them both had katanas in hand. Sai behind with his paintings ready. _Wait..._ "Naruto! Sakura! Get back its-" Smoke filled the air, from what I wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it was thick and hard to breath in.  
Damn, out of all the things you had to use it had to be this didn't it? Jumping into the closest tree, I removed my head band from my eye. "Now lets see where you want off to." "Why look when I can just show you?" Spinning around I came face to face with the young boy, Kyo I think his name was. "How did you get there?" He shrugged, "Yuki, the lady that I was fighting, said I could go. Something about how she didn't want me to get hurt when she took out your teammates out." Ugh... "Alright kid. Show where she is." He smiled and took off. _Something is off with this.  
_ ~Sai's P.O.V~  
This is different. Standing there, I listen for any sign of this girl...Yuki. "I have to say, for some that is one of Doza's pets, you have a bit more heart then most." How did she, when did she? "Well seeing as the other aren't going to be able to help you." I turned, watching as she got into her fighting pose. "Let's get this over with." I think the Bingo Book was wrong when it says she has a heart.

~Sakura'S P.O.V~

"Why wont you come back with us!? The village needs you!" The older girl sat there, like she wasn't going to have to do much. "Why? Because they took my family away from me." She got up, "Because those weaklings that pass for Uchihas mean nothing to me." Sasuke is not weak! I was told bring you back not matter what." Gripping my fits I glared at her. "That what I'm going to do!" I rushed at her, the though of being Sasuke home driving me.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

This lady is crazy! I stood there, watching as she lend against a tree throwing rocks in the air and catching them. "So, aren't you going to go on about how you want me to go with and whatnot." Her one visible eye looking at me. "Why? You know why we want you to come back, for all I care, you can find them, then come back here!" This girl, what game was she playing at. She nodded, catching the rock, then turned to face me. "I wish it could be like that, but if I bring Sasuke and Itachi back, that means I have to face the Elders." For a second, pain was in her eyes. She knows more then we think. "I'll tell you what, if you come back with us, find Saskue and his brother, I'm make sure you can come back here." I smiled at her, "Believe it!" We stood there, looking at each other, when she signed. "I don't want to fight you, but I can't..no... wont't... go back to that place." I looked at her sadness in both of our eyes, "Than I have no choose but to bring you back!"

~Yuki' P.O.V~

"That was easy." I stood up from the branch that I was sitting on and dusted off. "Thanks for the help, kid." Kyo smiled at me,"You still own me a rematch when you get back." He stood up, taking my hand as we jumped off the tree. "So long as we can eat something after. I promise." We left, leaving those four fools in the smoke. To bad, I won't be here when they find out.


	5. Chapter 4

~3rd person P.O.V~

"When do you think we'll see you again?" The old baker watched as her young house guest moved around the little room. "I'm not sure. A few weeks, days, mouths, I real don't know." Yuki looked out the window, the cloud of she made still in view. The sounds of mental on mental rang, yells of justus being called out could still be heard. "When I'm a mile an a half from here, it will end. They wont be hurt, at lest I don't think so." The young girl signed, leaning against the little bed, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry about this. I really thought that after I kick that ANBU teams butt they would stop." The baker placed a hand on the girls back, "It's okay, you told me when you came here Yuki that things like this would happen. I'm just worried that you are running away from someone or something by doing so."  
"There, that's the least of it. I'll summon the rest when I find some place to stay." A small backpack sat on the bed, food, two pairs of cloths, and a tent. That's all she need to live on for however many days she was out. "Are you sure?" Yuki smiled at the lady, "Yes ma'ma. I have learned that the less you have the more you likely to make it out a live." One of the ninjas yelled out in anger, other in pain. "Well, that's my signal. See you around, Gran." The two gave a fast hug, "Let the others know I'll miss them and let Kyo now that when I come back, I want him to kick my butt into next week." "Yes, Lady Ice." With that the young nin, jumped out the window, leaving behind a crying town.

~ Five minuets later Kakashi's P.O.V~  
I have been walking with this boy for sometime... "We are almost there. Just after we pass this tree." The boy smiled back at me, his eyes shut close. "Hn." How long have we been in here? More importantly are the others okay? No matter what I tried, I couldn't find any signs of them, as thou we weren't in the same...Damn it! How didn't I see it before?! "Are you okay, mister?" Looking at the kid, i could help but smile, he looked so really down to the chakra patterns. "Yes. Release!"  
The smoke disappeared, leaving me and the others in the same filed as before, the sun all most down. "Aww, I was having fun!" Three copies of Yuki, plus the little boy, stood before us. "Mine was boring, he didn't even smile." "I liked mine. He hit me thou." A small cut was on the girl's cheek. How on earth did she do this? They all have the same amount of charka, and can bleed. "Who are you? Where is the lady that we need to take home!" The clone that spoke first giggled, "We are Yuki's clones. I can see why she left, that pink haired girl is crazy!" She giggled again, but didn't speak. "The really Yuki is out of this village, town, place." The one that was fighting Sai smiled. "Good lucky trying to find her." 'Kyo' smiled at me. "She can make us look and feel real. She can make herself like a shadow." The four things smiled,"BYE!" Crap, seems like there is more to you then we thought.  
~Yuki's P.O.V~

"Well, looks like he finally saw through it." Moving my bag to the side of me, four poofs of smoke appeared. "It's nice to see that you got this far." Glaring at them, I handed them a blow of rice and fish. "Here eat. I'm not going to send you back all tired and hungry." Kyo's clone sat down by me, "So, when I go back to the real Kyo, he is going to see what I saw?" The three nodded, "Yup..." "That's.. " "How..." "It works." The four of us smiled at him. "Just remember to keep that you saw us away from him." "Yes,ma'ma!" My cones smiled at him, me feelings for the boy was showing. "Okay, now that you are full and rested." Standing up, I dusted my butt off and clapped my hands. "It time for you to go."  
Biting my thumb, I made a few hand signs. "Later!" The four of them diapered, leaving me to walk around by myself. I wonder if Orange-san wonder mind if I stay with him for a bit. Facing the sky, the least day light danced around and through clouds, my own little show of colors. A smile tugged at my lips, the last time I had anyone to share a sunset with was...I really don't know. "_Child, you mustn't feel yourself with this things. It had a chance to share this with other but you chose to run away instead." "I know. It's something I have always done." _  
You would think that I would stop for the night after using up chakar to make real looking clones and making it to where that team didn't feel each other. If I was a normal person, having three clones that fought and one that just walk around, I would have, but seeing as I'm far form normal I don't stop until I'm hungry or feel like taking a nap. Seeing as I have a team of Leaf ninjas on my butt, I have a feeling I'm not going to get any of that soon. _"Thankfully you have me to keep an eye on things when you do take a nap." _Smiling, I let the moonlight cover me in its silvery blanket.


	6. Chapter 5

~Next day around noon Naruto's P.O.V~

We haven't found anything to show us where Yuki has gone. "How much longer are we going to look for her! Why can't we go back to the Leaf and get more people to help us?" I hate saying it, but this lady is starting to get on my nerves. "Because, Sakura, Lady Tunada said we have more of a chance to bring her home if it is just us." Kakashi didn't look back at us, "And, I think even if we had more people with us, she would just make more of those clones and leave them to fight us." We kept walking, the total of sleeping on the ground was hurting.  
"I'm-" "Shh!" Sai put his hand up, tilting his head to the side. "Wh-" "Shh!" Kakashi glared at the young nin, not that pleased that he was told to shh. Taking out one of his scrolls, he drew a bird and let it out. "There is someone over there." "How come Kakashi didn't hear them?" The older nin looked at me, "I did, but there are two of them. It can't be-" "Out of the way!" Two bodies flew over our heads, landing a few feet from us. "That motherfucking bitch! I'm go to-" "Shut up. It was your fault that this happened!" "Akatsuki." I hate these people, they think that us tail-best holder are nothing but useless things. "Clam down Naruto. We'll take care of them, then keep looking for Yuki." The other where in a fight stance, blank faces on.  
"Sorry, to rain on your hopes, but we aren't here for you." "That bitch, Yuki, has something we fucking need." _Yuki, but Ka__kashi said that there where only two people... _"You going to have to kill me before you get it back!" Two kantas passed by my head, nicking Hinda on the neck and shoulder. "After all," The ice blue haired girl walked up form behind us, a evil glint in the one eye we could see, "When have I ever done anything you say?" _I think this girl has problems. _

~Yuki's P.O.V~

_ Great just fucken great! First these assholes, then the Leaf idiots! Life hates me! _Glancing between the two teams in front of me, I did the only thing I could think of. "Why can't any of you understand that I'm not going to go with you! So..." Smiling, I bite my thumb and slid it over the other hand. "Get out of here well you can." Standing in front of the Leaf people I glared at the two males in front of me. "Knowing you, one of you will try to get Naruto for the nine-tails." "Uh?!" Looking over my shoulder the team was in shock. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here? After I'm done here we can go back to you trying to get to go to the Leaf. Until then," Pulling out my twin mini swords, I faced the assholes,"Let me take care of this."  
Okay, yes I hate the Leaf, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let three kids that haven't even started their life die. I hate the fact that these kids are after me gets because they where told to. Glaring at the two males before me, a smile, well more like a blood lust smirk, formed. "You motherfuckers are going fucken down." Yup, I'm pissed. "I would fucken love to see you fucken try!" The silver male ran. _Perfect. _Sliding out of the way, I let him get some of my blood, well taking some of his. _Note to self: Thank Blondie. _"Bitch, you are fucken going to make the best fucken sac-" "Just shut up and don't kill her." Mr. Money Bags glared at him, then me. "Shut the fuck up!" Watching him make his bloody circle, I smiled. _"Let's see how he likes the taste of two bloods." "Hmm."_


	7. Chapter 6

~Sakura's P.O.V~

"Is she mad?! She doesn't stand a chances against him know that he has her blood!" Naruto's knuckles where white, from what I'm not sure. "Kakashi, we have to help her! She's one of us, we need her to bring back Sasuke!" I may not like the fact she could bring him back, but I don't have a chose. "I believe she told us to stay away." _I'm not going to hit him. I'm not going to hit this black haired fake smile-less freak. _"That still doesn't m-" "Let's just watch. After all, she is in the Bingo Book." Kakashi smiled at us, I think it was a smile. _I'm on a team of male idiots. _"Feel the fucken pain, bitch!" "Fucken bring it you motherfucken asshole!" _...How is this thing going to bring my Sasuke back? _

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

If it wasn't for the fact I was scared of have my ass kicked by a pissed of teen, I would have help her. Yes, I, The Copy Cat Ninja, was scared of getting in the way of an eighteen year old girl. "Your saying that we are going to watch?! Isn't one of your-" "Take that you motherfucker!" _Yup, that's Yuki. _"How th-" He didn't have time to finish before a blood chilling scream was left the mouth of the pain loving freak. Before us Yuki was smiling, her body free of any cuts that her enemy had. "To **think **we **where **told you **where worth **fighting."  
_Yuki, what are you doing? _"Eh?! Kakahsi, what's happening to her?!" "I don't know." _I really don't know..._ Her ice blue hair was somewhere between a ligh blue and silver. "This my friends, is why your boss does what I say when I'm pissed." Lifting her head, her hind eye was glared up at them. "I can see why there is a big amount of cash of your head." _When did she get that? How did she get that? _Her once green eye was now an ice blue, a blood red pupal lay in the middle of it. "What th-" Naruto fall to the floor, his hand over his seal. "Naruto! Are you okay, what's wrong?" "I'm not sure. It's like the nine tails wants to keep something, or someone, from being hurt." _Yuki, what on earth happened to my kind loving Witer Snow?_

~Yuki's P.O.V~

"What the fuck did you do bitch!? Why can't my fucken body move?!" "You useless bag of air. Looks like I-" **"You shall not touch my master." **Taking up some of my chakra, I let me hand move on their own. "Let's see how your little hearts do against their fear." **"Dark reales: Chakra Storm." **_This is going to hurt. _Black chakra ripped away form my body, taking a place in the sky. "Dark reales? What the fuck is that?!" Mr. Money stared at me, fright was clear in his eyes. "What can this do? All it is, is just an useless-" _Bitch please, this is the anger of the females. _Three chakra rodes priced his back, taking out his Wind, Water, and Lighting masks. _"Careful, you still have some chakra running though the other one." _  
Hidan and Kakuzu, the immortal asshole and money hogging heart stealer, where now at the meres of me. "Tell you what," I forced Hidan to look at me, well Kuksu was on the grounding twitching with pain. "I'll let you guys go. That way, you can tell your leader that I'm not in the mood to play. Also, you can have time to make yourselves stronger." _Take the deal, take that deal. _The dark chakra was still hanging in the air, ready to draw blood if they moved. "There's no fucker-" "We'll go." Kuksu stood up, not happy seeing as he was know going to have to hunt for more hearts. "Bu-" "Good, let the other know, this is only some of what I can do."  
Moving the cussing male over to his pateren, I calmed both bloods that he held. "Nice seeing you two. Tell the other I say hi." Them glared and poofed away. _Sometimes I wish it was this easy to send Leaf nin away. _"Dark release: End of the Storm." The sky clear and chakra stopped ripping form me. _Ow. _My hair want back to ice blue, and I hind my eye again. _"Child," "Han." "Your friends are still here." _"I thought I told you to leave." I'm not the right place to fight them.  
The four nines jump out form their hinding place, shock and fear on their faces. "We where told you bring you back to the Leaf." Kakashi smiled at me, "And that is a mission we cannot fail." Two of the teens want into a fighting pose, the other, Naruto, looked at me. _Please don't say what I think your going to say. _"Your hurt." _Okay, that's not what I th... Wait I'm hurt?! Where?! _Looking down blood pooled at my feet, thankfully it was only red. "Well shit. Thanks kid." Taking out a white piece of cloth I wrapped it around my leg. "See you guys later."

~Naruto's P.O.V~

What's wrong with this lady!? Her leg is bleeding and she just keeps on walking. _"She isn't what she seems." _Thinking of how this lady kept us from getting hurt, I could a step trows her, "Why don't we help you out? After that you can leave and we will fallow after you in an hour." "Naruto I-" I glased at Kakashi, I'm not letting this lady die. "You help me?" She stopped and looked at the sky. "Thanks for the hope, but I'm g-" Her body shock, then she started coughing. "Ma'ma are you okay?" I walked to her, the other yelled at me to stop. _She isn't going to die. Not with me around. _  
She coughed again, only this time into her hand. _Something isn't right. "Keep her safe. Don't let her get hurt." _For once I was with the fox, I don't like seeing her hurt. "Yuki?" "D-d-" In one second she was falling to her knees, covering her mouth as she coughed harder. From her finger blood slipped thou, something was wrong. "Hold up, keep hanging in there." Rubbing her back, I look over my shoulder, "Sakura, get over here! She needs help!" "N-n-no."  
"Lady, I don't care what you think you need help." From under her hair, I could see her one green eye dulling. "Hang in there. Helps coming." Sakura came up from be hide me, her hair tied up ready to go. "Here, let me see her." She moved to take the young girl from me. "Be careful with her." "Don't touch me." She jerked back from my teammate, other cough of blood coming from her mouth. "Just don't *cough* touch *cough* me, or *more blood* leave me." With one last cough the girl blackout. _"__**Don't**__ hurt __**her**__."_


	8. Chapter 7

~Yuki's P.O.V~

_"Can you keep a promise?" A younger me look over at a black hair boy. "I can keep promise, Sissy!" A light smile form on both of our faces. "I'm going to be a better ninja then your brother. That way I can keep both of you safe." "A better ninja then me, just so you can keep us safe?" Two arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. "That's my job." "Nii-san!" The little boy jumped out of my arms and around his brother's neck. "Well, someone needs to make sure you two don't get hurt, and if you do, I need to be able to heal you." My green eyes met his oxyn ones, "That just means I have to get stronger so you don't have to." The three of sat there, laughing and play, one big happy family._  
_"There you are." A boy older then us waled up to us, a smile on his face. "Nice to see you," The names was blurred out," I'm sorry, but I need take Yuki form you." "Awww, but I wanted to her to stay." The little boy grabbed my arm, his eyes wide. "I'm sorr-" "I'm sure mom and dad wont mind. She can sleep with," Blurred names, "And me. We'll keep her safe." The two older males looked at each other, nodded came from both. "So long as she back before I leave for the mission." "Deal." "YAY!" The little boy pulled me to his home, "Let's beat big brother home!"_  
_Home... "Wake __**up." **_Light, that was brighter then it should be, forced me to re-shut my eyes. "Your awake." _Aww hell. _"I'll let Lady Tusanda know." Opening my eyes, I saw the nurse walk out. _Now's my chance to..._ There was weight on hand, someone sleeping on it. _**"Ma." **_The blond haired boy, Naruto, was laying next to me, his ninja outfit was still on. _"He hasn't left your side. The nurses had to being him food." _The teen's face was clam, as thou he hasn't had a good nights rest in years. Sunlight from the window bounced off his already sun kissed hair, a little peaceful angle. _**"Ma." **_ _There goes that plan. Well, might as well as wake him up. _"Hey." Giving him a small nudge I watched as the boy tightened his grip on my hand. Ugh. "Naruto, wake up." Nothing, just more snoring. _**"He likes ramen. Try that." **_"Kid if you wake up, I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat." Taking a breath I smiled, "I'll even buy you as much ramen you can carry home." It worked.  
"Ramen." Two blue eyes looked up at me, sleep still nested in them. "Yup, all you can eat and carry." Taking my free hand I fixed his hair, _**"Ma."**_ "I'll even help you carry some." His whiskers rubbed against my hand, he still had a grip on my hand. "Kid, you can let go of my hand now." "What? Oh," rubbing his neck a smile dressed his face, "Sorry, I grip the close thing next to me when I'm a sleep." "It's fine. After all," I smiled back at him, "You did save me from having to care for myself. Again." We sat there the sunlight dancing off the white walls, hurting my eyes. "Ugh, I hate hospitals. White walls don't go well with bright sunlight." I closed my eyes, using my other senses to deal with things. "Plus, my eyes can't deal with light after I use that justu. Mind close the blends so I can met you the right way. Without trying to hit you."  
The sound of a chair moving back and blends being closed, mixed with the sound of three pairs of quick foot steps. _Damn, more people. _"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Grinning I stuck out my hand, "I'm honored to met the you, Hokage-san. I'm Yuki, but you can call me anything really." Taking my hand, he smiled, "Nice to met you Yuki. You did really mean that right?" He looked away, somewhat unsure," That when you get out of here you'll take me out for ramen and then get me some for my home?" _Man, I hate having a big heart sometimes. _"You saved me from a lot pain, I own you my life." _"They're coming."_ Laying back down I closed my eyes, "I hate saying it, but your going to have to open those back up. Your leader in coming."

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Doing as she said I reopened the blends, the sudden light hurt my eyes. **_"Ma." _**_"Why do you keep saying that?" _He did answer. "You may want to sit down, the others don't sound that happy." Her green eyes where closed, her breathing slowed down to look like she was asleep. "Are you tired?" "Yes. Running your whole life, you don't get that much sleep." Her voice was weak, causing something to pull at my heart. Taking my seat, I took her hand again,"I promise that after you bring Sasuke and his brother back, you can go back to that village." "Don't make promise you can't keep,"  
The door slammed open, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Tunada, and the Elders stood in the door way. "Naruto, you have been here that whole time?" I nodded at Grandma, glaring at the Elders. "Did she go back to sleep?" Sakura walked up to her, ready to shake her awake. "Touch me and I'll bite your hand off." Yuki moved her head to face those that stood in the door, "I'm not going to help you bring them back. It was the fault of this village that started this whole mess."  
"Now Yuki." The female Elder moved around the others, "You shouldn't say things like that." "Shut up you old bag. The seals you placed on me where broken long ago. I can say whatever the fuck I want." The two Elders looked shocked, "But how? Those seals where the strongest we have," A smirk made it's way on to her face,"Nothing can stop a female that has family to keep safe and a promise to keep." Her fingers griped mine and for some odd reason I felt safe, even the fox was clam. "What do you mean, it this whole thing was the villages fault?" Tsunade took a sit on the other side, the other, miuse the Elders who left, lead against the wall. "I mean, The Roach is from this village, you could have killed him the second he turned bad. Leaving Sasuke to never have the curse mark. The Third and Elders order Itachi to kill his clan because they where planing to take over the village." She took in a sharp breath, her grip tighted has some pain came back. "The Third could have left Itachi take Sasuke somewhere and then kill the clan. If he did that Sasuke won't be out to kill Itachi. It was the villages fault that they left, you should bring them back yourselves." She took a breath in, "That and I hate that asshole Itachi with every inch of my black heart."


	9. Chapter 8

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"~Naruto's P.O.V~ br /br / The room was quite, everyone was staring at Yuki. "Why does you hating Itachi have to do with anything with Sasuke?" Saukra looked at the older girl,a small glare on her face. Yuki let go of my hand swinging her legs over to where she was looking Sakura in the eye, "Because you little pussy bitch, if one of them comes back the other does as well." A vein popped out of my teammates head, "WHO ARE-" A blur of blue want passed Tsunade and the others, "I'm calling the weak little girl that cares nothing about the one person that will die for her and cares for everything about a boy that will kill her," Yuki was standing by the wall, blood dripping from Saukra's check, " A pussy little crybaby bitch. After all, when it come down to it and you have to choose between Naruto and Sasuke," She was behind me in seconds, her stuff in hand," You will let Naruto die and be killed by Sasuke because you are stupid." br / Seconds later I was standing in front of the ramen bar. "Just be thankful that I didn't kick her ass." "Wh-" "Do you want free ramen or not?"strongem /em/strongemMight as well. /em"Hey, Old man!" Yuki walked in front of me, a smile on her face, "You still have the beef miso reman with a side of chocolate and cherries?" Old man had his back turned away from us, "What are you talking about?! The only time we serve that is-" Quickly the Old man turned around shock and happiness filled his eyes, "Yuki! My word, I never thought I would sever you again!" She chuckled patting the sit next to her, "Good to see you, too. Now, if you would mind, I haven't had real food in months and I would like to feed the young man that saved me." br / "Yes ma'ma!" He left to make our orders, a spring in his step. "He has all ways been a silly one." Yuki smiled, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Did you once visit here?" "You could say that, Blondie." She glanced at me. "I can call you Blondie, right?" I opened my mouth. "Her you go! Six bows of beef miso with side of chocolate an' cherries for each and one blow of miso. Enjoy!" "Thanks." Breaking the chop sticks, Yuki smiled at the way eat my ramen. emI wonder how she's going to eat all that without letting any one see her face. /em"I'm guessing you are going to eat around ten or so blows." The food she had order was gone, nothing was left. "Ho-" "Hey Naruto. Who's the hot chick?" A vein pulsed in Yuki's neck. emThis can't end well./embr /br /~Sakura's P.O.V~br / br / em Lady Tsunade singed, "I should have know this was going to be harder." Sai walked over to the window, "It would seem that she had taken a liking to Naruto. Maybe we can use that. " For someone that did show feelings, he was good at telling what others felt. "We can also use the fact that Kakashi own her his life." Kakashi looked up form his book, glace over at the older women. "I don't think that is a good-" "I wont you to find her and Naruto. Bring them both to me when you do." /embr / I let a a breath of air, this bitch is going to have hell to pay when I find her. emWho does she think she is?! Calling me a weak little bitch! /ememShe is the one that's the bitch. /emI walked passed other shop, mad that I still can't find them. emHow hard is it to find a girl with blue hspan style="font-size: 13pt;"air and a loud mouth?! /span/emspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Truing other corner the smell of ramen filled my nose. emWhy didn't I think of that sooner!? /em"Pardon me." Pushing passed villagers I ran to the ramen shop. /spanbr / span style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 13pt;" "/spanspan style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 13pt;"Found y-" Two bodies leaded on me, both male. "I fucken told you to keep your fucken hands to your fucken /spanspan style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 13pt;"selves/spanspan style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 13pt;"!" /spanemFound her. /emspan style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 13pt;""Okay, okay. You didn't have to throw me across the room!" Kiba /spanspan style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 13pt;"grumbled getting off the ground. "I don't even know why you hit me." Naruto rubbed his head, a small lump formed. "Sorry Naru. I was trying to on hit /spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: 'times new roman';"dog boy, but you got in the way."/spanspan style="font-family: 'times new roman';" The blond boy looked at me, "Oh, hey Sakura-chan! You want some ramen? Snow's paying." emI should hit both of you. /em"Naruto, both you and Yuki need to come with me back to T-" "Nope." That little bitch was at the door, her bag over her shoulder. "Naru, there's a years worth of ramen, all paid for, at your house. MY years worth." "You're leaving?" "Yup, see you around. Later."/spanbr / "emBring her back, no matter what." /emGripping my fist I followed after her. "Your coming back with me." Grabbing her shoulder, I pulled her to look at me, "Willing or not. You are bring Sasuke back." "Sakura!" Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Tsunade and two ABU run up behind us. "You found her. Good, now let the -" "Let. Me. Go." She jerked her arm back, a small amount of blood ran down her arm. "How bad do you want Sasuke back?" Naruto stepped up, "He means the world to us. It's time he comes home...Itachi, too." "Yuki," Her eyes flickered over to Kakashi, "You can come home too." Pain, sadness and anger flashed in her eyes. "But you do have to go through some test to make sure you can live here again." "That still doesn't answer my question. How bad do you want him back?" br /br /span style="font-family: 'times new roman';"~Yuki P.O.V~/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" em"What are you doing?!" "Just be quite. After this I can leave and never come back." /emI stared at the group of people before me. "Sasuke means the world to us." Kakashi smiled at me, "He's part of our family." emEven more so then your real family. /em"Fine. If you want them back that much." em"Don't run away anymore." /emem"I'll run until I die." /emTaking out kanta, I pulled up my sleeves I cut my wrists and span style="font-size: 16px;"palms/span. emSomethings die hard./em "What-" "Summoning Justus!" em"Unspoken bounds." /em /p 


	10. Chapter 9

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Three wolfs stood in front of Yuki, each one big enough for two adults to ride. _Damn, this girl has got some chakar. _"I'll ride ahead with Naruto," A silver-white wolf walked up to her placing something in her hand, "Kakashi and the others can run behind us." Her green eyes...er...eye glared down Grandma. "Is that okay with you miss high an' mighty?" Tsunade signed shaking her head, "Even when you are low on chakra, I'm not even going to try and take you on." _Wow, even Tsunade isn't going up against her. _"You can go. Let the others get there stuff and you may leave." She turned and started walking away. "Thank you!" Yuki waved bye to the older lady. _Bipolar much. _  
"Meet back here in half an hour," She glared at Kakashi, "Don't be let or I'm leaving you." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Getting going we don't have that much time." I turned, ready to take off to my home. "Naru, you still have your things from last time." "Oh." The others where still standing there, earning a glared form Yuki. "Well get your asses moving, the more time we wast the more likely it is that we have to run around chasing after them." They took off.  
A small sign come from Yuki, the wolfs where laying around her. "What are their names?" "The pure black one is Shadow, he is the Hunter. The black one with the white star on his head is Midnight, he is the Procter." The last one walked up to me, asking to be petted. Yuki smiled, "That would be Wolfy, he is the Leader." I was confused, how can the leader of a pack be so kind. _He's just like Yuki. _"Did you name them? I mean, they don't look like nin wolfs and they don't seem to like other people." The other two wolfs got up, walked over to me, then laid back down. Yuki laughed at me, all three wolfs where making themselves at home on my feet. "It seems to me that they found a new person to like." I smiled, how can some one that is so kind and loving be in the Bingo book?_**"Ma." **_

~Yuki's P.O.V~

"Back!" Kiba smiled at me, riding on his dog. "I was hoping that I could ride with you guys." Shadow growled at him, getting up to sit in front of me, causing the young male and his pet to back away. "Sorry Dog Boy, but only those that all three of this guys like can ride with me. Plus, I don't think a trained dog can keep up with mostly wild wolfs." He opened his mouth but he didn't speak. "We're here." Sai, Kakashi, and Pinky walked up, there stuff handing off their shoulders. "About time." "Sasuke and his brother are three hours out, well, for you four it is. Naru and I will be there with in an hour to an hour and a half. I'm going to leave Midnight," I point to him then at Sai, "with you guys so I can summon you when we get there."  
Mid walked up to Sai and sat down by him. "How come it's only going to take you guys an hour or so? Those mutes don't like to strong." _"If it wasn't for the fact that it would get you in trouble I would eat her." "I would let you." _"These 'mutes', has you call them, are the pets of your Sasuke and his brother. They where given to me by them so I can look after them." I gave her a sticking sweet smile, "If you are calling them weak, then you are calling Sasuke weak." She didn't say anything, just stood there with her mouth open. "Wh-" A sharp high pitched whistle came from the scroll I summoned with the pack.  
"Fuck." Grabbing the scroll, I flipped it open and glared at it. Two photos lay with in, one of me and Sasuke and one with me and Itachi. Blood red paint was falling from each, parts of it burning from unseen flames. "We need to go. Now. Naru get on Shadow and don't let go." Making a few hand signs I smiled, _"Run. Run as fast as you can, they cannot die. Not by each others hands." "Yes, master." _"Keep Midnight close." Giving one short click, the two wolfs began to move. "Wha-" Kakashi's words where lost in the wind, Wolfy and Shadow where long gone, running to their old friends. _If ether of you die, I'm going to bring you back kill you again, then bring you back so this people can have you. _They ran, having my hate and love pushing them farther.


	11. Chapter 10

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

Itachi stood in front of me breathing heavily, blood was running down both of our bodies. "You have gotten stronger little brother." "I'm not your brother." I growled, everything that I have done was for this. _You don't have to worry anymore, Sis. _Itachi hacked up blood causing me to smile. "I'm going to kill you," Gripping my sword I readied my fail move, "for Sis, I _will_ kill you." Sadness filled his eyes for a split second, what he did to her was not going to be forgive by me. "Rot in hell," I grinned at him, "Brother."  
Pain ripped at my neck well Itachi moved his hand to the inside of his shirt. _He still has it? _The pain grew, like a flame eating away at dry wood._She's pissed. I wonder what happened? _"Well, let's see, I was kidnapped by a group of Leaf nin, had chakra ripped from my body, come here to find you two idiots trying to kill each other, and, oh, I can't go back to being me until I bring you two back. That's why I'm pissed." A cloud of smoke appeared, leaving a tick off looking girl glaring at me.  
I said nothing, the shock of her changing this much was running through my head. "Staring isn't nice." She turned glaring at my brother. "You." For a second it looked like all the anger they had for each other was gone. "How the fuck did you fucken think up this mother fucken plan?!" Waving her hand the sky cleared and the black flames disappeared. "I'm not, I repeat not, going to let the mother fucken pussy of a bitch," _She more then pissed, she fucken pissed. _"Todi, Obito, whatever the hell his fucken name is take Duck-ass for his fucken plan!" Itachi didn't say anything, just stared at her, like I did only with sorrow. "And you!"  
She turned back to face me, her one eye flaming red. Crap. "How the hell can you come the fuck over here and fucken try to kill your brother?! You don't even know the fucken truth!" Picking me but by arm she shoved me down by Itachi, the roots of her hair going black. "Both of you are fucken idiot assholes! You should fucken know that I would show up if you to tried to fucken kill each other!" She brushed the hair out of her other eye, for once it was normal looking...only with a blue eye instead of green. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

~Yuki's P.O.V~

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" The two males just looked at me, mouths hanging open. "Y-yuki." Mental giving myself a face-palm I glared, "I'm guessing that's all your going to say." Taking in a deep breath, I counted to ten. "What's done is done. All that matters is that I showed up when I did." Flicking my wrist twice I gave them both a sad smile,"Right now I have to fix you two up." _"Come and bring Naru." "Yes master." _Glancing down at Sasuke I took note that most of his wounds where mental. "Help me move your brother onto his back." He glared at me "I-" "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Help me move him." He didn't move.  
"Fine." Thankfully Wolfy and Shadow showed up, a shocked and happy Naruto with them. "Nice job, Y-" "Help me with Itachi. He needs healing. Now." The blond nodded, taking the other arm of the hurt male. "Shadow." He nodded, "Make sure Sasuke doesn't try to leave. Bite him if you have to. Wolfy, get Midnight." The two animals moved to where them need to be. "What's wrong with him?" Blood was coming up form Itachi's mouth, his body weak from not being taken care of. _Stupid man! _"It seems that, with being a wanted nin, he wan't able to get the care he need for his sickness. Plus, it seems that he is losing his eye sight." Naru nodded moving the young man to where his head rested on my bag. "I can heal both, but I cannot do it here. I'll stop the bleeding and heal some of the internal things so he can make it on the way back."  
_"There seems to be someone blocking their way. You'll have to summon them." " me a sce." _"Naruto." The blond boy looked up at me, "Yeah?" "Keep him form moving, I need to summon the others. Plus I may need some of your chakra to help heal Weasel." "Will do!" Biting my thumb, and re-opening the cuts on my wrists and palms, I smiled, "Summoning Justus!" A great deal of my chakra disappeared as the others came. _"What did I tell you! Be careful!" "Shut it!" _Turning my back on the team, who seemed to have gotten bigger, and marched over to the dying man. _"__If he dies..." "I KNOW! SHUT UP!" _ "If you so much as die on me, I'll find you in hell and bring you back." I growled at him, then started to heal him.


	12. Chapter 11

~Itachi's P.O.V~

It was dark, the last thing I reminder was Yuki looking down at me, unseen tears in her eyes. _I guess this is it. I'm finely going to pay for what I have done. _A small light showed up in front of me, a peaceful light. "Come on!" A huge amount of chakra was pushed into my body. "Damn it! Why the hell do males have to be so stupid!" _Yuki. _"Live damn it!" Other push of chakra, I could feel my wounds heal and my illness fade. "Yu-yuki?" I went to open my eyes, only to have a hand cover them. "Take it easy there, Weasel." I could here the smile in her voice. "Yuki." _Why did you have to save me? _"I was able to heal the internal bleeding and part of your illness. I'll fix the rest when we get back to the Leaf. " I opened my mouth only to hear give a small laugh. "That means your eyes too." She moved some of my hair away from face and lightly kissed my forehead. "Shadow will watch over you, I need to take care of your brother." Then she left. _Why do you do this to me?_

_~Flashback; three years ago~_

_"You ass!" Two kantas __barley missed me. "Yuki, let me-" The fifteen year old girl pushed me back with a kick to the chest, mud slashing as I went. "I can't believe you let your brother think that you hate him!" Anger filled every part of her eye, her hair was blood red."I left him be-" She kicked me again, pinning me to a three, her mini sword at my neck. "Doesn't look like I care? He only had you after I was kidnapped by that Roach and you just left him!" "Yuki! Please! Let me-" " I HATE YOU!" Those words hit me hard, the one person that didn't care who I was hates me. "Yuk-" _  
_Blood pour form my mouth, some of it got on her face. "Itachi!" Tossing her weapon to the side, her arms wrapped around me. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" I didn't say anything, just cough somemore. "Ita-chan? Please don't die." We stayed there, after the rain, me in her arms and her crying over me._

_~End~_

She knows what happened back then and that I was going to die ether by her hand, Sasuke's, or my sickness. "I said move it!" A smile pulled at my lips as the sound of Yuki's motherly voice rang in the air. "No!" "Girl if you don't move I'll make you." "I'll like to see you try! I'm taking care of Sas-" "Move your fat ass out of the fucken way." I felt Shadow tease, he knew just like I did, what would happen if the young ninja didn't move. "I have the habit of killing those that piss me off and stand in my of helping those I love." I could see the smile on her face, "And just because you are the Hokage's student doesn't mean you are safe from my wrath."

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

Sakura was standing in front of me, well more like in front of Midnight. _"Young master, can I eat her?" "I don't think it would the best idea to get in the middle of this." _"Um...Sakura. I think it may be best if you let Yuki handle-" "SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Sakura want to hit him only to have Yuki step in the way. "Leave him out of this." Shadows danced around in her, the air around us dropped to iciness. _"Young master." "Yes." "Stop this." _"-I don't care how you know him! I-" "Sakura." She looked back at me, a smile on her face. _She thinks I'm going to let her heal me. _"Let Yuki through." The smile dropped, "But Saskue-" "I want Yuki to heal me."  
She step aside, letting Yuki in-golfing me in a hug. "Don't scare me like this ever again. You hear." Her voice sounded as those she was crying, but we both knew she has cried in years. "I wont." Pulling away, she pushed me to where I was laying on my back. "Naruto." "Yes?" "Let me see your bag. Then move Itachi over here." "Yes, ma'am." That idiot smiled at me has he placed him bag under my head. "Hey." "Hn." "Your finely coming home." "Naruto, Itachi." He nodded, walking over to where my brother lay.  
Two cold hands where placed on my chest, small amounts of chakra where pushed into my body. "Yuki, wh-" "Just shut up." Wounds on the the outside closed shut, but the wounds inside didn't. "Where do you want me to put him?" Naruto and Kakashi held Itachi under his arms. "On the other side of Sasuke. I'm tried of these two saying they hate each other." They did as she asked, placing the hurt man by me. "What are you going to do?" She just smiled at the the group of Leaf nin. _I wonder what her face looks like. _"Something stupid and totally forbidden." Then she slit open her fingers. _"I'm made a promise to keep you safe. I promised not to let you two hate each other. I'm going to keep that promise...no matter what the cost." _


	13. Chapter 12

~Naruto's P.O.V~

I watched as Yuki drew a star within a circle on both of the male's forehead "Naruto, I'm going to need some of your chakra...if you don't mind." She made a long line of hand signs, then placed each hand on the symbol she just made. "Su-" "She doing something forbidden, Naruto." Sakura glared at the older girl, "It could kill you." Looking over to the trio, there was a unspoken sadness between them, yet Sasuke trusted her. "She helping Sasuke, that's all that matters." Kneeling beside her, placed my hands in top of hers. "Forbidden Justus: Memory Exchange." Nothing happened at first, "What? Are we sup-" Yuki let out a quick yelp. "Damn that ass." A small amount of chakra left my body. "Forbidden Justus: Blood Change. Light Release: Breaking of Seals."  
Itachi's face twisted in pain, as Sasuke stared to cry. "H-h-he-" Yuki took a little more of my chakra, giving a sad smile to my friend. "Water Justus: Peaceful Sleep." He fall quite, water washed away the dried blood on both boys. "What are you doing?" Kida had shock written on his face, not many can use this much chakra and still be alive. "Making sure that these two know what has happened to the other over these long years." We stayed like this for a few more minutes, listing to the wind and only having small amounts of my chakra leave me. "There." Removing her hands she looked up at the other standing around us. "They wont be much trouble on the way back, or when we get there. I'll stay long enough to heal Itachi completely, then leave."  
Kakashi nodded, "Of course." "Who are the others that came with you?" She didn't get up just sat there brushing the faces of those she just healed. Shino stepped forward hold out his hand, "I'm Shino." Taking his hand Yuki gave a soft smile, "It's seems that the Leaf has more people that hide their faces then those that don't. I'm Yuki, you can call me anything you l-" Taking her hand back a little beetle has on her hand. "Cool, just make sure you don't put any spiders near me." He seemed happy that she didn't freak out. "And you are?" Hinata looked down at the ground. _Aww she's shy._ "H-h-h" Yuki smiled at the girl, taking her hand, "You don't have to be shy. You have a pretty voice." Hinata turned red,"Thank you. I'm Hintaa." "I'm Yuki, call me what you like."

~Yuki's P.O.V~

After meeting the others I looked around. I woke up around three, it took about an hour to get here, and other hour to heal Itachi and Sasuke. _Meaning it's about five. It will take longer to get back seeing as the pack goes off of how their master feels. Mid and Sha can't run and Wolfy wont do anything without his pack feeling well. _ "We'll have to walk back. Itachi can't handle having someone running and carrying him and Sasuke doesn't like to feel as though he is going to be dropped. Naruto will ride Midnight and carry Sasuke, I'll take Itachi." Sakura opened her mouth, "None of these wolfs will put up with you. Midnight picked Naruto because Midnight is Sasuke's and therefore knows that Naruto and Sas are like brothers." She still looked like she was going to talk," Bitch, these are our wolfs, we healed them when they where pups. They know what we like and hate. Right now, Sasuke doesn't like you."  
"Anyone, but Sakura, feel free to ride Wolfy." Picking up Itachi bride-style I sat him up on Shadow, watching Naruto do the same. _"It seems my son is learning new things form your-" "I know. It works both ways." _"Are you guys ready?" "Yes." "Yup!" "Yes, ma'ma." "Bitch." "Let's get going, the father we get away from this place the better." I wont say it but there is someone else here, watching us...watching me. _**"Ma. I wont let him get you." **__"And I wont let him get you." Or anyone for that matter. _

~? P.O.V~

Rain started to fall as the group of Leaf nin, my prize, and that women. "It seems that she is stronger then we thought.""No shit." I glanced down at the plant like man, "So it seems." Looking behind her shoulder, she glared at me, then went back to looking forward. "It seems that we may need to take a bigger way to get her to give up." "Meaning?" If he could see my face, he would note that I was smiling. "Let's make her worst nightmare come true.  
Heading away from the blood filled place, I couldn't help but have a little bit of happiness fill me. "Let's see how you handle having to choose between your family and friends." Pulling back my dark side I made my way back to camp. _Sweat nightmares. _


	14. Chapter 13

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

We've been walking for an hour an a half the rain had stop an fifty minutes ago. Hinata was half asleep on Wolfy. Shino was..well being Shino, Sai was walking beside Hinata, drawing and keeping an eye on the sleeping girl. Sakura was trying, and failing, to walk next to Sasuke. _What a wired group I teach..._ "We'll camp here for the night. I'll send clones to find food and wood." Yuki stopped in the middle of a big clearing, the night sky clear to all. "You guys go ahead and relax, I'll take care of sleeping bags and roofing." Watch as she got off her wolf, I made my way to help her with Itachi. "Here. I'll watch him well you do what you need to." She nodded, "Make sure the pink haired idiot doesn't touch ether of them." "Yes, ma'am."  
Taking my old friend off the wolf, I carried him to where the others where. "Naruto, I told you. I'm going to-" "Yuki said that it would be best if both males stayed near her." The group of teens looked behind me at the one that made this all look easy. "I haven't seen Sasuke in three years. I'm wa-" I laid Itachi down next to his brother, "She hasn't been able to hold him, talk to him in twelve years. She has more reason to watch over these two." Across form us the young nin watched as her clones did what she asked, then turned to where only half her face was in view. "She has had a hard life from day one. Her mom left her, not caring what happened to her. Her dad die when she was one." A sad smile came on to my face, "The man that was her mother husband tried to take the girl in but his wife won't let him."  
I looked down at my team, Naruto and Kiba had their mouths open, Hinata was looking at the older girl a new respect was formed, Sai was just staring at her, Sakura...she didn't look any different. "How did she make without anyone there to raise her?" Naruto was looking at her, she was like him in away, no one loved her. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "I have the fire wood and food," The blued haired girl glared at me, "I'll get the rooms ready after we eat." "That's fine. Sakura said it was fine if the two boys stayed with you." "Sure she did. How many fish does everyone want?"

~Naruto's P.O.V~

I couldn't help but glance at Yuki from time to time as we eat. _She was like me. No one cared for her, loved her when she was little. _Some how she kept a clone ready to get more fish if anyone wanted more. The thing was, her clone had blond hair, not ice blue like the real Yuki. "Man, I'm full." Kiba rubbed his stomach. Both Yukis chuckled, "I would think so-" "it took me four trips to fill you." The others laughed, well everyone but Sai and Shino. "You guys can have the rest. I'm going to go give water to the Sleeping Idiots." I waited until she was near the wolfs and sleeping nin. "Kakashi." "Hm?" I looked at him, I wanted him to know how much this met to me. "Who took care of her when she was younger?" His eye closed, "You can go ask her. It is in her place to tell you about her past, not mine." Hurt was in his voice.  
I gave him a quick nodded then want to where this strange girl sat. "Hey, Naru." She moved over to where I could sit by her. "Hey, Yuki." Water dripped from her fingertips on to Itachi's lips, "It's sad how much pain these two have gone through and yet it's still not over." I want so badly to ask her what she meant, but I need to now how she made it through here younger years. "Yuki?" The older teen looked at me, water still falling from her fingers, "Yes, young Hokage?" A smile played on my lips, but I held it back, "Who took care of you after your father died..." I heard her take in a sharp breath, tensing. "Why should I tell you?"  
I sat there, thinking. Why should she tell me? She doesn't know me, I don't even know her. Why? _**"Ma." **_She can tell me because I know what's like to be left a lone. "You can tell me because I know what it's like to be looked down at. Because you and I sure the same goal." The stars twinkled above us, the sound of the other talking filled the air. "And what goal is that, young Uzumaki?" I looked down at the sleeping Uchiha's, my best friend, and his brother, were coming home, and Yuki had the same look that I have when I see him. The look of never wont to see those she loves hurt. "To keep those we love safe. To make sure that the place we call home from falling to ash." I smiled at her, "And to keep even those we hate from getting hurt."  
Yuki stared at me, a smile in her eye. "So it seems." A pause then, "My older brother took care of me, though he hated it at fist." A cold wind blow through, making me move closer to her. "Why did he hate you?" "Because..." Hurt was in her voice, "I'm a monster that has only one reason to be here is to die." Shock, how can someone that as a big heart say she was a monster...How can her own brother think she was a monster? "W-" "Oi! Blued haired bitch!" Yuki's eyebrow twitched,"If it wasn't for the fact I don't want more people after me..." Louder she said,"I wont yell if I where you pussy, Uchiha's have a habit of trying to kill those that wake them up." "Whatever. I'm tired. Where are the tents and sleeping bags?" A evil smile broke out on Yuki's face as she turned to look at Sakura. "Time for you to see how it's like to be me."


	15. Chapter 14

~Sakura's P.O.V~

"What are you talking about? Where are the tents and sleeping bags?" I smiled, "Or is the great Yuki unable to get something that simple?" I hated even inch of her, she came out of know where and acts like Sasuke and his brother are hers. _I'll show them just how weak she really is. _"You know Sakura," She stood up dusting herself off, "Call me weak, useless, bitch, stupid, or anything else, I quite caring a long time ago." She smiled, "My own brother called me a monster, and that is what I am." The others started at her in shock, though I have to say, she is a monster. "Yo-" "It's fine Hinata. I'm use to it."  
She reached for her bag, pulling out a scroll. "Let's see, there are nine of you." Nine drops of blood hit the scroll, "Summoning Justus." One sleeping bag lay in front of each of us, well there where two in front of Yuki for the Uchihas. "Great you manged to summon sleeping bags! Good for you!" I really hate this bitch. "Now where are the tents?" "There are not going to be any. The grown in fine and it's not going to rain anytime soon." She smiled. _One if these days I'm going to punch that smile off her face. _"And even if it was, I still wont give you tents. I have slept in all kinds of weather, it doesn't kill you."  
I glared at her my mouth wide open, "You have to be joking, there is no way I'm going to sleep out in the open where the bugs and other things can get me." Again with that smile, "Then don't sleep. You'll have to walk all the way back to the Leaf tired." She turned away, slipping the brothers in to the bags. "Your brother was right, you are a cold-heart souls monster. You don't even care about them." My back hit the grown, two kantas where deep within my shirt, chakra spilling from them. "Don't you ever say that I don't care for them." Yuki stood above me, her one eye green-gold.  
"These boys mean more to me then they will ever mean to you." She walked away, back to the sides of her wolfs and my Sasuke. "Monster." I heard her chuckle, "Yup, a big bad blood thirsty monster that will kill anyone and everyone, no matter who they are." With that she gave all of us one last smile, "Good night. None of you have to stay up, the pack will take care of anyone that tries to hurt us. I'll be up us well watching the boys." Then went up in to a tree. _Bitch._

~Next morning Yuki's P.O.V~

Sunlight pecked over the mountains, the others still had sleep in their eyes. Itachi and Sasuke where doing fine, but the longer we wait to fix Itachi's eyes, the greater the chance that he wont see again. Unlike yesterday, me and Naruto where walking next to each other, watching the Uchihas in case they started to fall off the wolfs. "We are roughly ten minutes form the village, you can go back to sleep then." Kakashi, Sakura, Shino, me and Naurto where the only awake, Sai was riding with Hinata on Wolfy, both asleep and Kiba was on his pup. _I guess they don't get up at five in the morning that much. Opps. _  
"How long are you going to stay? You know, after you heal Itachi." I pushed back some of Sasuke's hair making sure he didn't have a temp. "Just until I know both of them are going to be okay. Four weeks at the most, two days at the lest." _"Really? When will you quite running?" "When the world stops thinking I can be use for what it wants." _Naruto was frowning, "Why don't you stay longer? I can clean my home and you can stay there until you find yourself a place." _God, I really hate making him feel bad. _"I don't think Lady Hokage would let me stay," He frown again, "But I will stay with you well I'm in town."  
His face brightened up, "Awesome! Hey, Kakashi!" The older male look up from his book, "Yes, Naruto?" "Yuki said she going to stay with me well she in the village!" He looked over at me, "Is that so?" "Yup!" Sadness flashed over his eyes, "Well, I hope your house is clean before she gets there. She'll make you clean in with a toothbrush." Horror took over Naru's face, as he looked over to me," R-really?" I laughed, "If I see any spiders I will." I glanced at Kakashi,"Is your home clean? Or do I have to make you clean it?" His face went red, "L-look the village gates!" "That's what I thought."  
"Hey, is that My Lady?" Five figures stood at the gate, three females, two males. _"Doza." "Crap." _"Shino, wake the others and get Hinata and Sai off Wolfy. Now." "What's wrong, Yuki?" I didn't answer the young blond, "Naruto, promise me that you will keep both Sasuke and Itachi save. No matter what." "W-" "Promise me." His blue eyes tried to find anything in my one green eye. "I give you my word that I'l keep them safe. Believe it!" I smiled, "Thank you." _It seems that I really pissed him off this time. __**"Ma." **_We reached the gates, the five higher ups glaring at me.  
"Yuki." Doza nodded at me. "Asshole." He glared at me. "Yuki, is it true?" Tsunade glared at me. I gave her a confused look, "Is what true?" Her eyes harden. "My lady?" "Don't play with us, girl!" The male Elder yelled at me, "You know what we are talking about!" "Yuki-chan?" Hinata's eyes burned holes into the back of my head. "I'm sorry to tell you, sir, I real have no clue what you are talking about." TheY glared at me. "Yuki, is it true that you are the daughter of the White Fang and Naruto's mother?" _Fuck. _"Is it true that your mother gave an egg to the late Mrs. Uchiha to have Sasuke?" _"Okay, you can run as much as you wont now." "Thanks..."_


	16. Chapter 15

~Yuki's P.O.V~

"What do you mean Sasuke and Yuki are my siblings?" No one seemed to hear him. "Yuki." I looked up, meeting the eyes of the three people that made my life a living hell. "What?" The sweat irony tasted of blood filled my mouth, I had bite the inside of my check. "You are to came with us. You are a monster that needs to be looked after." _Monster. Killer. Soulless. Beast. "Play it. Play the one card that none of them will say they wont." _"I'm not going with you, or anyone, until I have my match." "Match?" The female Hokage stared at me, "What match? With who?" I smiled, the Elders and Doza where trying to hind their shock, I wasn't met to remember that. "The match that Doza promised to give me if I was to ever come back to the village with Itachi and my brother. I want it, only I'm going to add to it."  
Stepping up to the ass of a ninja I gave him a sticky sweat smile, "If I win I get three of your hind eyes and am free from your, and their, orders." He opened his mouth ready to ask what he would get. "If you win you can have Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes. Plus," _"Do it." _"You can have me and I wont fight." "No! You have no right to-" ""Shut up, Sakura." Naruto. I look back, only to have him grab my shoulders. "Wh-" _"I promise you, I'm not going to lose." _ He let go, "She knows what she's doing." "Thank you." I turned back to the others, "Is this deal fine with you, My Lady?" Tsunade looked between me and Doza, "It sees that there are things that I do not know about you Doza. I will let this match be held." "Bu-" She held up her hand, "Yuki, you where the one that was promised this match, when do you want it?" I smiled, "Now."

~3rd person's P.O.V~

Wind blow through the training grown, the ice blue haired girl smiled over at the way older man. "I'm so going to love this." "Hn." "Okay," Tsunade shouted over the wind laying down the rules," You will fight until the other cannot move. You may not kill each other. Do you both understand?" Doza gave a shot nodded,"Yes my Lady." "Sure, sure, don't kill him just put his ass in the hospital. Got it." The Hokage nodded, "Being!" Nothing happened, they just looked at each other. "You know, you can give up now." Doza smiled at Yuki, who laughed. "Me? Give up? " She laughed again, pulling back her hair into a ponytail, leaving her right eye closed. "Not in a million years." Doza chuckled,"So, it seems that you think you can use that eye on me. Well," He ripped off the white bandages that cover him, letting his stolen Sharingan be seen, "I wont let you down."  
Yuki smiled, "My dear Doza. You forget," She opened her right eye, black and red. "I was in a test lab for four years. He made me able to copy any eye, so long as I have be up against it." " So it seems." She took out her mini blade, a little ice blue chakra formed around it. "I need to fix Ita-chan eyes within two hours or he will go blind. So," Her hands came up to her mouth, "KATSU!" Earth flew up from under Doza's feet, caching him off guard. _Thank you Barbie. _Yuki watched as Doza laid on his feet, unharmed. "Wh-" "Wind Style: Chakra Wind!" Different chakra patters filled the air, rendering Doza's Sharingans useless. Lucky for Yuki, her eye knew the difference between them.  
"It seems that you learned a thing or two form being on your own. Fire Stlye: Fire Ball Justsu!" The fire ball ways bigger then it would have been if Yuki didn't use her Wind chakra. "Crap." "Seems that you are not as smart as you think." Burning skin filled the air as the justsu died down, black ash lay where Yuki was. "I said-" A figure came out of the sky on top of Doza. "One." Yuki flipped back, her right hand covered in blood. One of the places that held a Sharingan eye on Doza arm was blooding. "Damn you." The young girl grinned, "If you damn me now, wait till you feel this." "Wha-" From under him, two clone Yuki's plucked out two other eyes. "Hell hey!" "Take that you mother fucker!" One red haired clone and one black haired clone laid next to Yuki, slipping the eyes they got into a glass jar.  
"You really think you can win?" Other clone came out form the trees, this one had silver hair. "I don't think-" "I know-" I can-" "win-" "this." The old man smiled, "So sorry that you wont." Two of his Sharingan started to work, "Met your end. Monster." Black flames come at the four Yukis, none of them had time two move. "Amaterasu!" Naruto went to run out, only for Kakashi to stop him. "What are you doing?! My-our sister is going to burn to death!" "So nice to see that you have faith in me." The blond turned around, meeting the eyes of a blond Yuki. "Hold on to these for me will ya." 'Yuki' placed the jar in his hands, "No matter what, make sure two of these are given to Itachi." Naruto nodded, "How are you-" "Later."  
'Yukie' turned to ash, causing the younger nin to spin around. There was no sign of the black flames, Doza was patting. "W-where i-i-is Y-" "Ow." The young girl was leaning against a tree, her left arm covered with blistering skin. "Yuki!" Naruto was, once again, held back, only this time by Tsunade. "Are you still able to move?" Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, there was only an hour and a haft left for Itachi. Yuki pushed herself off the tree, not seeming to care that her arm was bleeding. "I'll take that as a yes." A vein showed in Doza neck,"How are you still alive?!" Yuki moved closer to him, dark red iron smelling blood hitting the green grass as she did. "How?" That smile was still on her face, "Because I made a promise to keep those two safe." Her left arm started to move," Because I promised to keep my family safe. Blood or not." Her hands formed the 'release' sign, "Because...I'm the big bad blood thirsty soulless killer." Her smile went bigger, "A monster."  
Black chakra wrapped around her, the force of it pushing that others back. "What is this?!" There stood Yuki, covered head to toe in a clock of black chakra. Cat ears sat on top of her head, a cat tail where coming out from her lower back. "What are you?!" The new Yuki looked up at him, still smiling,"What am I?" In a blink of an eye, Yuki was behind Doza. "What is this?" Doza went crashing into a group of trees, then was up in the air, only to meet the ground. Dust cleared, Doza was laying in mile wide ten feet deep whole, Yuki smiling at him from the side of it. "I'm the monster that hunts your dreams." Black shadows twisted into the from of people, "I'm the one that hears the cries of those you have killed." Faces and color where added to the shadows, leaving them standing as real living people. "This, is what you call a monster. A killer."  
The shadow people walked down to where Doza lay, shacking and unable to speak. "This, is me. The holder of Mother Tails." Doza was in the middle of the shadow people. "Dark Release: Living Nigthmare." Thousands of shadows where shucked into Doza body, his scrams filling the ears of those watching. "I can't see!" The sky thickened with blackness, the only thing they could see was a faint ice blue glow. "Light Release: Unharmed World." As quick as it came the darkness was gone, the hole in the ground gone, and Doza was laying on soft green grass, slowly breathing. "W-winner. Yuki." Tsunade and the others stared wide eyed at the girl, who still had a smile on her face. "Told you I would win no matter what." With that she fall to her knees hacking up blood through her mask. An hour still left to heal Itachi.


	17. Chapter 16

~Itachi's P.O.V~

** _Beep. Beep. Beep. _**_Where am I? **Beep. Beep. Beep. **That's right Yuki...She came and got me and Sasuke. **Beep. Beep. Beep. ** That means I'm in the hospital. _I signed, it really didn't matter I won't be able to see anyways. "Good your a wake." A chair moved back farrowed by the padding of wolf steps. "Good to see again, Itachi. Nice to talk to you with having to worry about trying to kill me." Shadows soft fur brushed against my fingers, wanting to be petted. "I would say the same thing Kakashi, but I can't see you or anything for that matter." He chuckled, "That would be because of the bandages Little Winter put on you." _Bandages? _I stopped petting my wolf and felt where my eyes would be._ She did it. _"She gave us all a heart attack when she fought Doza to get those eyes for you." "She fought Doza? Is she okay? W-" Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder, just because he's two years older then me doesn't mean he can do this. "She fine. More then fine really, sacred a good amount of nurse's to make sure you and Sasuke shared the same room. She even put the pack in here to make sure that you both got the sleep you needed." I smiled well he chuckled, "Poor Sakura all most had to be in her own bed."  
It was quite, the only sound was the heart monitor beeping away. "Where am I?" _Sasuke. _"Why can't I see out of one eye?" "To answer your first question, you are back in the Leaf. The second one is Yuki fixed your eye. That's why you can't see out of it." "Hn." He didn't say anything, then the sound of someone shooting out of bed. "Where's Itachi? Is he okay? Di-" "I'm fine, Sasuke. I can't see anything with these things on, but I'm fine." The bed cricked again, "Sasuke you sh-" Two arms wrapped around my neck, water was hitting my shirt. "I'm so so sorry nii-san. I-I-" I patted his back, happy that he now knows what happened. "It's okay Sasuke. you didn't know. It's okay." He counted to cry, hiccuping every now and then. "I'll take this as my time to leave. I'll late Tsunade and the others know you two are awake. " The door opened, "Later."  
"Wait! Kakashi!" Sasuke pulled his head out of my chest. "Wh-where's onee-san?" He didn't say anything. "Kakashi?" He signed, "With Naruto and Tsunade at the Hogake building." "Why?" _That's right he doesn't know about Naruto and Kakashi. _"She is being question about her brothers." I'm guessing Sasuke had a confused look on his face, "I'm her only brother. Half-brother but still." Kakashi let out other sign, "Might as well take you two with me, just stay on Shadow and Mid. I don't want Yuki to yell at me for having you guys walk around. " _This should be fun to see...watch. _I signed this will be a long long time. _When do I get this thing off? _"Kakashi!"

~Yuki's P.O.V~

_ "What a pretty day. I wish I could go out and play." "I would let you but seeing as we are stuck in here answering questions about my siblings." "I think she talking to you." "Says the one that started to talking to me." _"So?" "Uh?" Tsunade glared at me, Naruto was trying not to laugh. "Sorry My Lady. Can you ask the question again?" She signed, "How many brother do you have?" "Eight brothers and one sister." "What?!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk, papers flying everywhere. "Oh, you mean blood brothers. Three-half brother. Two where born from the same bitch as me, the other has the same dad." She clammed down, "What do you mean by bitch? The women I knew was great and wonderful. She won't do anything to hurt her husband." "That's what she wanted all of you to think."  
Naruto opened his mouth,"So-" "Yo." Kakashi walked in, the pack behind him. "When will you people learn to knock." He rubbed the back of his head,"Sorry Lady Fifth, but this two wanted to see Yuki." Itachi and Sasuke where sitting on there wolfs, well Sasuke was sitting Itachi was holding on to Shadow for dear life. "I hate not being able to see." Sasuke let out a chuckle, "Is the big bad Itachi scared to fall off?" Itachi, I would guess, glared at his brother. "So what if I am?" Sasuke and me laughed," Silly Ita-chan." Naruto and Tsuneda stared widen eyed, mouths hanging open. _Guess they have never seen him laugh. _"What are they doing here? I thought I told you to keep them in their beds." If looks could kill Kakashi would have been dead ten times over.  
"We wanted to hear about these other brothers you have." Sasuke looked at me, his one eye was filled with hurt and sadness. _"Looks like someone is going to have to tell a story." "Shut up." _"Sasuke, I don't think-" "It's fine. I might as well tell you guys all of it . Plus," I looked up at the new Hokage, "I need to let you know just how much has happened to me these pasted eleven years." They all looked at me then each other. "If you wish too, then you may." I nodded,"Think you my lady. You may want to get comfortable, it is a very long tail." _"Are you finally going to stop running?" "Nope." _


	18. Yuli's Story Part 1: How I came to be

~ Third Person P.O.V~ Age: 0

The silver haired man walked the streets, his head held low as others called him names and yelled at him. "You failed a mission!" "You don't deserve to wear a Leaf headband!" "You should have let them die!" The once great respected ninja walked into the bar, letting his weight drop out to one of the old oak stools. "What would you like today?" The old bar tender pushed up his think glasses, waiting for the younger man to place his drink. "Anything that will make me forget. That can numb this pain." The bar tender nodded, "I'll keep them coming." The once great White Fang of Kohana was now nothing but dirt on the ninja world's shoe.  
Outside a few streets down, a red haired female signed, her future husband had told her that he wanted to wait until they where married to have sex. "Why did I have fall for the one man that wants to wait to do it." She had gotten all dressed up and turned on for him but nope, he wanted to wait. "Might as well see if I can have some fun with other man." Pushing back the red cloth, she noticed that only six men, not counting the bar tender, where there. "Let's see if any of they are drunk enough to not care who I am, but still will be able to give me what I wait." She push up her boobs and fixed her outfit and made her way into the bar, moving her hips as she did. One man caught her eye, ten empty bottles where in front of him. _Perfect. _She made her way to him, not care the he was the father of one of her fiance students.  
"You weren't joking when you said you need to forget." The old men chuckled as younger man put down his eleventh bottle. "I think you had enough." Two slim fingers twisted there way into his hand, blood red polish coated her nails. "No, I still c-a-can th-think." The red haired lady smiled at him, her white teeth shinning in the light. _She's pretty. _The White Fang turned to face the younger lady, eyeing the slim skin tight short red dress she had on. "Well, I can think of other way to make you forget, without you going broke." She ran her fingers up and down his leg slowly, letting them linger close to his 'member'. _My son is on a mission. _"S-sure." He stood up not waiting for his one night stand. "Sir, your-" "I'm paying." The young red haired nin placed the amount needed in the bar tender's hand. "But ma'am your-" She tapped one of her fingers to his lips, "What Minto doesn't know wont hurt him." With that she ran after her catch up with her one nighter.

~Yuki's P.O.V Now~

"That night is how I was made. A man that was laughed at for doing the right thing and a women that was unfaithful to the one that loved her."


	19. Yuki's Story Part 2: Mine

~Yuki's P.O.V Age: Four~

I was running for my life...again. Rocks hit my legs, arms, back, and any other prat of my body they could reach. "Get back here you freak!" I wasn't cry or anything, just laughing at how funny it was that I could out run a group a male nins. "You got to get me first!" I was scared but I won't let them know that, I was only four. Kaka-nii-san was on a mission and I have no clue where Ita-chan and Sasuke where. _Smooth move. Go and piss of a group of older boys, then run. I'm so smart. _Just then a tree root thought it would be funny to trip me. "No!" The boys caught up with me, blocking all running areas. _REALLY?!_ "No where to go now little monster." _Crap. Crap. Crap. "Let me help." "No! I don't want to hurt them." "Fine." _Mother Tails left me to deal with them by myself.  
"Let's show her what happens when people tick us off." I was scared, more then scared, I was ready to curl up and cry. But I couldn't, I didn't want them to know they where hurting me. "What are you going to do?" It took ever ounce of me not to shake at what he said next. A smirk formed on all of their faces, "We are going to have fun." I may have been four but I knew what they meant, this was not the first time this year that they have tried this. I was able to get away form them or yell for Kaka-san then but...Now I alone in the middle of the woods with three ticked off males. _Clam down Yuki. You can do this...I hope. _Listening to their breathing I closed both eyes, not that it really mattered. I was born blind in my right eye, my left could only see colors. How I made it this far, I really do not know. I guess it was thanks to Mother, she was the one that tough me how use everything else but my eyes.  
"Get her!" The two smaller males lunged at me. _One. _I jumped on the head of one, grabbing a tree branch a swinging on to it well kicking the other in the face. _Two. _Three kantas where throw at me, two cut my skin the third missed. "Ow." Losing my footing the third male grabbed me, pulling me to the ground. "Got you." He shoved me to the ground crawling on top of me as he did. "I get her first. You two keep watch." They nodded turning their backs on what was going to happen. _Damn. Damn. Damn. "Child let me help you." "No! I don't want them to end up like Kaka-san." _ The boy started to kiss my ear, licking it every once an' a while. "S-stop it!" I didn't try to find it anymore, I was scared out of my mind. "No. Let's see what you are hiding behind this mask of your." One of his hands was inside my pants, rubbing me. I was crying, no one was going to help me. His fingers of his other hand where at the edge of my mask. "N-no!" He chuckled, "To bad for you, I don't listen t monsters." He began to pull both my mask and pants down. "NO!"  
The boy was pulled off me, ripping my mask and pants as he want. "What-" I closed my eyes, covered my face and pulled my legs to my chest. _"It's okay little one. It's okay." _I was crying, hearing the fighting going on but not hearing the voices. A hand touched my shoulder causing my to flinch back,"D-don't t-touch me!" I cried harder not wanting to have others see me. "It's just me." _Itachi. _"I-I-I-" "What the hell do you want Uchiha?!" The chakra of the other males flickered, they where scared. "That is what I should be asking you." He was standing in font of me. "Nothing just putting this monster in her place. We didn't get a change to finish the other one because of her." I felt Itachi glace back at me, he knew that I had help Naruto out form other batting by taking it for him.  
He didn't say anything, just looked at the others, "Get out of here and leave her and Naruto alone." He turned to face me. "Bu-" The sound of mental flying throw the air filled my ears. "Go." Itachi was mad, more then mad pissed, I could tell that his eyes where red. "Y-y-yes sir!" They ran away leaving us. "D-d-don't l-l-look at m-me." I was curled up, my knees in my chest my face hind by my hand. "Here." Something soft brushed my skin. "Take it, I'll be fine without it." _"It's his shirt. Put it on, he is looking away." _"T-thank y-you." I told the shirt and slipped it on, it fall down to my knees. _It smells like him. "I think you will be fine now." _"Sure." He still wasn't looking at me, he knew me well enough to know no has seen my face but the Third. "You can look now."  
He still did look at me, his chakar flashed. "Are you sure?" "Hai." I felt his head turn to look at me slowly. He didn't say anything and I felt his eyes taking every detail of my face. "I won't tell anyone." I nodded, "Thank you." He stuck his hand out,"Come on, you're staying with me until Kakashi gets back." I nodded again taking his hand and standing up. Big mistake. "Ow." The places where the kantas hit where bleeding, my ankle was hurting from the fall. "Dang it." I didn't want to slow Itachi down. "Your hurt." "Yeah, but I'm use to it. Not the worse that has happen to me." He glared at me, knowing what I was going to say. "No." "Bu-" The next thing I knew I was in his arms. "Ita-chan! Wh-" "You're hurt and tired." I didn't say anything, he was right I was tired. I hadn't had a good sleep in a week. "Why?" He looked down at me, I could hear his heart. _"I'm getting sleep." "Me too." _"Why, what?" I yawned baring my head in his chest. "Why are you doing this? I'm more of a monster then Naruto. He doesn't have to worry about-" "Your not a monster." His worlds hit my heart, yes I knew that Sasuke had no clue what I was, but Itachi someone that knew say I wasn't a monster. "Then what am I?" I was tired, my eyes where closing, the colors from the sunset where blurring. "You're mine." For once I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	20. Yuki's Story Part 3: Monster

~Yuki's P.O.V Age: Six~

Wind blew through my hair, the green grass felt soft under my bare legs. "I wonder when they'll be home." Kaka-san was sent on a mission three days ago, Ita-chan was sent on one four days ago. Closing my eyes I searched for my younger brothers. _Naruto is okay, he was pulling one of his pranks again. Silly little brother. Sasuke was with his 'mom' shopping. _I signed, what a way to spend your sixth birthday, alone. Blue met my eye as I opened them, the only thing that I could see of those I cared about was the color of there hair. _"One day, child, you will be able to see them." "One day is not going to come fast enough." _I pushed myself off the ground and into the sky. _"Might as well train. What do you think?" _A low growl answered me, causing my to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."  
A few feet away lay my home, I didn't want to have Kakashi deal with being hated for taking care of me. "Shadow Clone Justus!" Six clones stood in front of me, each one with a hair color to match their chakra. Light blue for water, black for darkness, blond for light, brown for earth, red for fire, and white for wind. "I want you guys train on your own. Everything that you think will help me, practice it and then master it." They nodded, taking off to different parts of my land. _"Let me show you something." _I nodded, trusting her with everything I had. _"Let me take control. Feel what I'm making you do." "Hai." _"Release!" A small bit of black chakra covered me. My hands moved on their own, my mind taking in everything that she did. **"Twin Dragons: Life and Death." **The chakra on my body ripped in half, some turning white while the other half stayed black. _"What does this do?" _The two dragons flew around me, causing no harm at all. _"When the time comes you will know." _  
The dragons faded, and I stood there think about what I just heard. She never asked to take over my body and willing gave me the answer to what she just tough me. "Hmm. Let me have some of your chakra. I want to try som-" Three of my clones, earth, wind, and fire, came back to me. All of them showed the same thing, one man taking them out. _"Get the others." _ I listened to her, calling back the other three, taking in what the learned. "I know you are there. Show yourself." A men with a snake like face came out of the trees, his eyes staring at me with hunger. "What a perfected little test subject." "Orochimaru." I knew who he was, what he has done, I wasn't a Jonin for nothing. "I am horned that the daughter of the great White Fang and sister of the Copy Cat Ninja knows my name." If it wasn't for the fact that he was a creep that was out to get the Leaf, he would be a pretty cool guy. "What do you want? I'm trying to train." Hey, I was six. I didn't care (and still don't) who you are, I'll be pissed if you mass with my training.  
"Simple, my dear, I want your power." He moved closer to me, I held my ground, here is no way i'm letting this guy go into the village. I laughed, " What power? I'm blind in one eye and can hardly see out of the other! Yeah, I'm the bomb at healing but that doesn't mean anything!" I was mad, no one knew that I was blind but Itachi and Kakashi. That's why I never told them I was Jonin. They didn't want me to be a genin at first ether. "I may be so and so's daughter but that doesn't mean anything!" I was crying, it was the last time I ever did for years. "But you do have power. They just don't want you to know it." His cold hand lightly touched my arm, "You can't even tell them you are a Jonin without them yelling at you." One cold finger wiped away my tears, "They didn't even care the your birthday was coming up, they left you." _He's right they don't care, they never did. He can- "What are you thinking?!" _Flashes of what Itachi said the day I was almost rape ran though my head, the day Kakashi first saw what I could do at healing. _"They love you." _  
Jerking back from him, I glared at him. "No. I'm not going to let you push me down to where I hate myself and others." I smiled at him, letting him know that I was going to die before he hurt anyone else. "If they hate me, they hate me. If they love me they, love me. Ether way I will keep them safe." He chuckled, "So it seems. Let's put it to the test shale we?" Confused on what he jut said I felt it. Kakashi's chakra. "Yuki, I-" He was cut off by a snake wrapping it's way around his body. "Wh-" "Nii-san!" Anger pulsed through my veins, just as rage filled Mother. "Let him go." Kakashi was going limb form the lack of air. Orochimaru laughed, "Why don't let him die? He hated you for most of your life. "  
It was true, he hated the fact that his father could have a child with his teacher's wife. The only reason he loved me now was because I was blind and unable to surpass him. But that does matter, I still love him. "I don't care." The fragile chakra line that held back Mother broke. Her chakra molded with mine, the figure of a cat took over my body. _"Child! Clam!" _I couldn't hear her, anger at the world filled my blood. "I'm not going to let him, or any of them, die." Blind with rage, I ripped the snake off my brother with my claws. Roach was laughing, "See what you can do!" He blocked one of my kanata's, smiling like the crazy man he was. "Shut up!" I growled at him, lashing out my tail, cutting his arm. "You are powerful! The perfect weapon!" Kakashi was awake staring at me, his eye filled with horror. "Y-yuki?" I turned to him, not really knowing who he was. "W-what are you?"  
My heart shredded, my own brother was scared of me. _Then again it was you that hurt him. _Blood dripped form his arms where I had hit him. "N-n-" "DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" That was it, those words, they came form my brother's mouth. _"Child don't-" _"You'r right." My chakra died down, a smile was on my face as I looked at my brother forgetting that Orochimaru was still there. "I am a monster. No one can change that but-" The smile on my face widened, I knew that what was going to happen next. "I'll never, **never,** let anyone hurt you or this village." Snakes wrapped around me, but I was to tried to do anything. I was broken, hated all over again, and finely let the world know I was a monster. "Good-bye, nii-san. I hope you have a better life without worrying about a monster like me hurting others." The last thing I saw of my home was Kakashi crying and calling out my name. "He will forget you. They all will forget you." Those words rang in my ears as darkness took over me.


	21. Yuki's Story Part 4: A home, a family

~Yuki's P.O.V Age: 11~

Rain hit my skin as I ran away form that blood filled place. _I'm free. After four years, I'm free. _It was my birthday and for it I found out something that changed me. _"Child, be careful. Your body cannot go on like this for long." "I know, but I have to get as far away as I can." _Mud mixed with dry blood, my cloth where ripped from other night of beatings and training. _At lest I got eye sight form all this._ Orochimaru may be a creep but he does have a heart. He gave me the gift of seeing for my eighth birthday, saying that it would help me. Being him he add something to it that was for him, but I could still see from both eyes. The rain came down harder, hitting my busied and scared skin. _I have to find a cave or something. _I pushed farrowed, using what strength I had left to go on. _"There is a cave just a little ways off to the right. He won't find you there." _ I nodded, heading to the place she said. Pain came from the lower part of my stomach. "Not now. Just a little more." My hand over my tummy I pushed through the bush that hind the cave, falling on my hip as I did.  
A fire way going, but I didn't care to see who, or what, was there that made it. "Warmth." I dragged myself in front of the two people that where there. There chakra levels where high, higher then mine at this give time, if they where to try and fight me..._"I would keep you safe." _Flames danced as I sat there, legs pulled up to my chest stealing any warmth this flame could give. "Who are you?" I looked up, to met the eyes of a man and young women. "What are you doing here?" The males eyes hardened, casing me to flinch a little. "I'm Yuki. I did not mean to come in here a steal some of your warmth. I was just trying to get away form-" A sharp pain came form my stomach casing me to give a cry and unfold my legs. "Pein. She's hurt." The lady came into my view, her purple hair outlining her face. "P-please. Y-you don't have to do anything." Other sharp pain ripped at me. "Take care of her. We will think of what to do with her later."  
The girl nodded, slowly walking up to me and kneeling to met my eye. "I'm Konan. Let me take a look at those wounds for you." "Its-" _"Child, if she does not help you..." _"Sure." I let her guide me to where I was laying on my back, her hands rested on what was left of my cloths. "Pein." "Hn." "Go outside." The male glared at her,"Wh-" "I need to take her cloths off to heal her. Seeing as she flinched away form you, other male must have done this to her." The man, Pein, nodded, though he did not look happy about it. "Let me know when you are done." Once he left, she being to remove my blood and muddy cloths. "Are you bleeding anywhere?" I shook my head, "I don't have any wounds that are open. Just ones that are closing." She nodded and being to work on my arms and chest. "You said you where running form someone. Who is it?" I relaxed a bit, the pain form old and new cuts and buries was fading. "The man that has held me in his cage for four years." "What is his name?" I flinched as she moved to my legs. "I call him The Roach, but he is know to other as Orochimaru." She was quite, her heartbeat picked up and her breath hitched. "You seem to know him. Please do not take me back to him."  
She didn't say anything, just healed me. "Ma'am?" She gave a laugh,"You don't have to call me ma'am. Konan is just fine, and I won't give you back to him." Her hands moved to my stomach,"It seems that this is where the pa-" She paused, her eye widening with shock. "Here put this on." She placed her coat on me, wrapped it to where only some of my skin showed. "Pein." He was by her side in a flash, the purple of his Rinnegan glaring at me. "What is it?" Konan looked at me, asking if she could tell. I gave her a nodded. "It seems that Orochimaru is doing his own thing. This girl, Yuki, was a tested subject for him for four years." Pein's eyes widened then turned cold. "I will have a talk with him about it later." "I don't think that will be a good idea." "And why is that?" Pein's chakra flickered with anger. _He's trying to hind something. _"She's-" A twig snapped, sending me running behind Konan. "It's him. He found me."  
Pein looked at me his eyes digging into my soul. _Please. _He's eye widened as he passed over my stomach, where my hands lay. "Hind in the dark where the light cannot hit you." I gave him a nodded in thanks, and hurried of to the back of the cave. "Come out, come out. I know you ar-" The man that I called master for years, the man that I feared, yet was thankful to, pushed the bush away. "Oh. Leader-sama, Konan." The look in his eyes changed from anger to shock. "I didn't think I would find you here." Pein, Leader-sama, glared at the snake like man, "You are on a mission to gather information on the Sand. What are you doing here?" Roach bowed to his leader, "I'm heading back to the base now, Leader-sama. I-" Pein held up his hand, "The base is the other way. Get there before we do." Roach nodded and bowed again, "Yes, Leader-sama." He turned to leave when Konan spoke,"You are not going to get her back." The snake man stopped and glared at her,"Of cores." Then he left.  
We where quite, nothing but the cracking of the flame filled the cave. "What are you going to do to me, Leader-sama?" The orange haired man wheeled around, "You are not to call me that. Pein will do." A smile played at my lips,"I think I'll call you Orange-san." He sweat dropped but didn't say anything. "How old are you, Yuki?" I sat down by Konan looking into the flame. "Eleven as of today." Her eyes widened, "That young?" I nodded, "He took me away from the Leaf four years ago today." I smirked, "Seems this is the only birthday gift that I don't mind having." Pein stared down at me, his purple eyes glancing from me to Konan. "How far are you?" _"Twelve." _"Twelve. So Three months." My stomach was the size of a small beach ball, the life growing inside was still gender-less. It was quite again, the rain seemed to be lighting up. "I'll take this as my leave. Thank you for your help." I got up and bowed to the two people that just saved my child's life.  
Leafs brushed my hand as I stepped out to the now wet and clean world. "You are not going anywhere." Konan was in front of me, I was to tried to make her move. "I have caused enough trouble. I should go." "You will stay with us." Pein's voice was hared, as though he was taking to a sibling. "You are eleven and pregnant. Your body cannot handle this by itself. We will look after you as long as you wish." _"Damn that eye." "Well, look at it this way. You can learn some more things and get other eye for your." "Fine." _"I will stay with you under two things." They looked at me, "And what would that be?" Pein looked at me, his lips in a straight line, a smile playing on mine. "One you two are going to be the child's godparents." Konan gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth, "You don't have to do that." Pein stared at me like I was crazy, which I am. "N-" "You are the ones that said you wanted me to stay." He closed his mouth then opened it again, "What is the other?" I smiled bigger, "I get to call you Orange-nii-san."Konan held back a laugh as Pein glared at me, "And you," I pointed to giggling girl, "Purple-onee-san." They sweat dropped but said yes. "Yay! Do you guys have anything to eat?" That was the start of my new home and family. My new big brother, sister, and my unborn child.


	22. Yuki's Story Part 5:Family is family

~Yuki's P.O.V Age: Fifteen~

"Ugh, I'm tired." I plopped down on my bed, my muscles relaxed into the only soft bed in this place, well out of the members. In the four years that I have lived with Pein and Konan I told them where I was from and everything that has happened to me, in turn they did the same. I was here when the Akatsuki started to get bigger and added more people, all of them where now part of my family. In truth this little group of cold heart killers where a family to each other, I liked that. "Get back here!" "No,un!" _"Seems that Deidara and Sasori are at it again." "Hm."_ I was too tired to care, after quieting the ABU and having Doza yell at me then coming back here to have Pein teach me how to use the Rinnegan...It takes a lot of a girl. Someone knocked at my door. "I'm here! What do you want?" Pein chuckled, "I need to talk to you, without a door in the way." "Fine."  
My muscles yelled at me as pushed myself up to the door. "I still fined in odd that you sleep only a few feet from where I work." I glared at my oldest brother,"Shut up. It's the only way for Itachi not to know I'm here." He smiled, "That's right. You caught him kissing other girl the last time you where at the Leaf." "Shut up or I'll kill every least one of you." He dropped the topic but was still smiling. My room was in the shadows of his office, out of the way of everything. _She missing. _"Where's-" "Kitchen." "Ah." I lead against his desk crossing my arms. "What did you want to tell me?" The man that was cold heart to everyone here, minus Konan, looked at me with somewhat sad eyes. "You know of the higher power that I call leader is going to start going after the tailed best soon, right?" I nodded. _"My children." "I know." _"Yes." He sat down, weaving his finger together, "He's going to ask you about the Leaf's jinchuurki and anything about their ninja." "And I'll not give him any of it." I walked around the desk. "Just like I will not give them anything on you or the others. They are my family, just like you guys are. I'm not going to be the one that is the reason that those I love die. Family is family, blood or not. I'll be damned if I let any of them die."  
He opened his mouth. "Give me back my fucken arm, you motherfucken bitch!" My eye twitched, as Pein sweat dropped. "He did not just say that." "I think he did." Pein smiled as I opened his door and started running down the hall. "Don't get blood on the walls! I just had them cleaned!" "Ya,ya. Whatever you say Orange-san." I heard his chuckle. _"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" "Because, it's the only way." _The sight I came to only made me want to laugh and, at the same time, madder. "What the hell is going on here?!" Five sets of eyes looked turned to look at me. "Uh..." Deidara had Hidan's arm, Sasori was trying to get something out of Die's pocket. Kakuzu was trapped under Deidara and Hidan. Zetsu was crying over one of his plants that was on the floor smashed. "He took- " "He fucken- " "They-" " I was-" "I'm going-" "Does it look like I care how this happened?" They didn't say anything. "Barbie, Stupid, get off Money Bags. Puppet Face, get your hand out of his pocket." I turned to the crying Zetsu, "I'll make them get you ten of the same plant." "Bu-" I glared at the money holder of this place. "No butts." He nodded. "Now," I stood up and faced the now standing group of older males. "Give whatever you took back," Dei reached into his pocket and was handing the arm back, "After I yell at Stupid for using those kind of words when a four year old is in the next room." "Crap." A loud smacking sound filled the room, Hidan lay across the room with a faring pan next to him. "Those are bad words. You no say those words, Oldy."  
Konan was standing at the kitchen door, a little girl on her hip. "Nice aim kid." Sasori went to the girl and give her a pet on the head. "Yeah, you tell him, Maria. Un!" The little girl giggled then yawed, "Is Yuki back home?" A small ping of hurt hit my heart, yet I knew it was for the best. "I'm right here baby girl. Just got back." Maria smiled at me, her golden-green eyes closing by the second. "Good." Her eyes went to the banged I had around my leg, a small amount of blood had seeped though. "You hurt." I smiled at her, patting her check as I did. "I'm fine." She yawed again. "I think it's time for your nap, don't you think Konan?" The purple haired girl gave me a sad smile, "I was going to put her down, but this happen. Say night-night to the others, Maria." "Night-night." I watched as the two made their way to Konan's room. _My baby. "This is what you get for running." "I'm not running. I'm just making sure she has someone when I-" _"This isn't good for you, you know." Sasori was staring at me, if he could show sadness he would. "He was a point,un." "I know, but it's what's best for her." The room fall silent.  
The day had my child, I made a vow that she would not go through what I did, nor will she have to deal with what I'm going through. I gave her to Pein and Konan, telling them that I will make sure that they stayed alive to raise my baby. They didn't like that idea, they even want as far as saying they would through me out if I did this. Once I told why I want this for her they understood, I was only going to be a person that she knows. She would never know me as her mother, nor will she know about her father. My little girl was going to live a life where she didn't have to watch her mother die. "I still love her, and I will keep her safe." Hidan and Kakuzu had left, it was just Zetus and the artist. "But this is killing you more." I walked away heading to my room, "I know."


	23. Chapter 17

~Yuki's P.O.V Now~

Rays of the last light filled the room, chasing a shadow over my face. "You know the rest. I traveled form place to place, slipping off the face of the earth when I wanted to see my baby." I looked down at the village, a mother was holding her child's hand smiling down at him with the love I could never let Maria see. _"I wish I would hurry up and die. That way all this pain I feel will go away." "..." _She didn't say anything, I have been in this state more then enough times for her to know it well. "From time to time I would check up on this village and my brothers. After Sasuke left I used the blood that ran in our veins to track him and keep a eye on him." I signed then turned to them with a smile of my face. "That's my story." They where quite, I really didn't care what they where think. For all I cared, they couldn't have listening to anything I just said. Hell they could think I was make this up as I went.  
"What is she like? Your daughter, our niece." Naruto's voice was soft, almost a whisper, as if I was going to break at any second. In truth, I would if it was for the fact I won't let anyone see me sad. "She's beautiful. She has strawberry-blond hair that shines when the any light hits it."A smile was on my lips, yet I sounded as if I was crying. "Her heart is so big, so big that I'm sure that Pein is going to hunt down anyone that uses her. She's the sweats little girl I know, even when you make her mad, she still tries to make you happy." I took in a breath, trying to clam down. "When she cries everyone, even the person that made her cry, cries with her. Her eye are gold, so gold that they put the sun to shame." I was taking in what I was going to miss, "The only thing she got from that Roach was her way of revenge. Hidan found that out when he burned her stuffed fox, cat, and wolf." A small chuckle came form me. "We couldn't find any of his limbs for weeks. She can eat like there is no tomorrow, cares as if there she can't get hurt, dreams as if there is no end, and loves as though death is but a friend."  
They where quite again, I could hear Tsunade sniffling. _She doesn't even know what is like to see her child grow up and be forced to watch them grow up from a far. _"I'm so sorry, Yuki. I-" "I don't want your pity. I don't even what to hear the words 'I know what your going through' or 'I can't image the pain you must feel.'" My anger flared,the pain that was hammering in my chest. "None of you will know what it is like to be hated by everyone in this village, to have those that are you blood say they hate you, call you a monster." I was facing them now, their face molded with shock. "You don't know what's it like to be beaten every day, raped every time he felt like it!" _Don't...Ah fuck it. _"After that be forced to train until your hands and feet where bleeding! To have blood coming form your mouth and eyes, then have to do it all over again!" I was shacking, yet smiling,"You don't know what it is like to be carrying a child and trying to keep from being hit or cut or anything else! You don't know how it feels watch your child, the only child I will ever have, grow up with out you! Hell, you don't even know how it feel to know you will die before your twentieth birthday! How you will die, and then leave those you love to forget you because you gave your life for them! You don't know, you don't know..."  
Tsunade had stopped crying, her eyes where now held sadness. Kakashi was looking at the floor, knowing that he could have stopped all this. Naruto and Sasuke where crying soft soundless tears. Itachi, his face was covered in shock. "Yu-" "What makes it worse is that I can't even stay in my own home village. Thanks to Dazo and the Elders, it's hard for me to stand here without feeling the seals that are here to keep me out burn at my skin." I gave a dry laugh the smile still on my face,"They founded out that Mother Tails can't stand the smell, or being around, the blood of those that carried her children." My eyes where red and puffy, but no tears fall. "I'm going for a walk. When I get to your home, Naru, you and Sas had better have it clean. Same goes for you, Kaka-nii-san and Ita-chan." I waved good-bye, a smile on my face.

~Sauske's P.O.V~

I stood there, beside my brothers, starring at the place where Yuki just was. The lady that was there very time I was hurt, even when I left the village, has more wounds then I, Naruto, or Kakashi have or well very get. Ones that go beneath the skin, ones that are scared on to her mind and heart. Ones that she can never get over. "It's seems that young Yuki has made it to where I have no say in what happens to you two well you are healing." Tsunade sat down in her chair rubbing the side of her head. "So it seems." It was quite, all of us where trying to make head or tails of what we where just told. "All this time," Kakashi held his head in shame, it was him that started this. "I could have saved her. I could have stop all this from happening if I just..." He shock his head, a few tears slipping. "It's not only your fault, I should have knew she was in the hideout with me. It was right there in front of me." Itachi-nii-san sound as though he was crying.  
"We all could have done something to help her, but we didn't. We don't have time to dwell on it." Tsunade was back to Hokage mood. "How long are you going to have those banged?" "I'm not sure, my lady. Yuki never said." Itachi was trying hard to look at her up failed. "Hm." "Yes she did." All eye shifted to the blond. "She told me that she will be in the village two days to four weeks. After that she will leave." His voice was just a whisper, the tears on his face had slowed. "That's around how long there will have them ." Tsunade nodded, "Good, after that both of you will go in to instigation. Anything we can find about the Akatsuki w-" "She won't let you." With my one eye I stared in to her eyes. "She said herself that she wont let anything happen to them. They are the ones that are taking care of her daughter, my niece." "That doesn't matter, anything that we can get will help pro-" "That the thing!" Itachi had a half smile, "She is keep Naruto and the village safe! She is keeping to where only one person has to worry about all of this. She has it to where it will only be her that takes on the true enemy. That way no one gets hurt."  
Again no one said anything. "It has been a long day come back here in three days. Until then," She smiled, "Have fun." "Yes, my lady." We all bowed and walked out, staying quite as we went down the stairs. _I share the same blood as Naruto. He is my brother. _The four of us reached the door. "See you guys later. I'll take go care of Itachi for you Sasuke." I nodded to my old master. "Later little brother." They took off down other street then the one Naruto lived on. "Let's get home." Naruto took me by the arm leading me to his place. "It feel wired to know I have a sister and a brother in one day." "Yeah." We walk a ways, listening to each others breathing. "We're hear." He opened the door, letting me go in first. "Thanks."  
It was wired not say anything that would get him mad. "We should stared cleaning. That way Yuki can have the bed, you can take the couch and I'll get the floor." I nodded, knowing there was no way that Yuki will let him sleep on the floor. "Sure thing, little brother." I smiled pulled at my lips, as he glared at me. "This isn't fair! I'm the youngest! Noooo!" We stared at each other then started laughing. _Maybe have him as a brother wont be that bad. _"I hope Yuki gets back. She said there ways ramen he-" We walked into the kitchen, only to stop and stare at the thousands of reman cups filling it. "She wasn't kidding when she said a life time." "She never does." We stared cleaning, talking about random things, laughing, and being brothers. _I hope you come home soon._


	24. Chapter 18

~Yuki's P.O.V~

_"You shouldn't do this." _"But it makes the pain go away." _"What will your daughter think?" _"She doesn't even know that I'm her mother." _"I thought you said you quite!" _"Somethings die hard." A soft wind blew through my hair, moonlight hit the dark grass. "I can't, just can't, take it!" My mask lay a few feet away, the silk material was spotted with blood...my blood. "Why the hell did you have to curse me!" The stared filled sky didn't answer me, just allowed me to yell at in and the world. "If it wasn't for you I could have been able to watch those I love grow up! I could fall in love without worrying about breaking his heart! I hate you!" Small beads of blood rolled down my palm, my nails had broken though. "Look what has happened to me. I use to be so care free, even when I was laughed at." I smiled, flinching a little has cold wind met my open bleeding wounds. "Now, I'm just a weak little girl that can't even deal with a little mental pain."  
I wanted to cry, to feel all the sadness and anger leave my body. To feel human, to let others know that I was hurting. _"Don't forget to clean up. The boys will have a heart-attack if you go home like this." _"I know you are there. You don't have to hide from me." A low chuckle came from the brushes behind me. "You were always able to know it was me." I shook my head letting my body fall to the ground, "You're the only one that doesn't have a natural chakra pattern out of the whole group." My second favorite red head look down at me, a smile on his smooth flawless face. "Good to know that you still see me as part of your group." "Why won't I? I brought you back from the dead, might as well keep you has one of them." He was quite, his golden eyes moving to my bleeding arms. "Who made you mad, un?" Other one of my second favorites stepped out, other one that I brought back. "The world, life, everything." The older teen smiled at me, then glared once he saw my arms.  
"That bad, un?" "You think?" I snapped at him, other wave of anger crashing my body. "Knife. Something sharp. Anything." I hissed in pain as Sasoir took my arm. "I think you have had enough for one night." "He's right,un. Your chakra level is low and, from what we have heard, you've been doing a lot of justus with no rest." Pain shot through my arm as the red head began to wrap my arms. "It doesn't matter. After all, I'm going to die anyways." They where silent, letting me think that my life was a wast. "Maria is asking for you,un. It seems that she knows that Konan and Leader-san are not her mother and father." I smiled, pride filled my chest. " You two are keeping out of his sight right? Only Pein and Konan know that you are alive right?" They nodded. "Done. Let's get you home." "I don't have a home, just places that I sleep for a few nights." They didn't say anything, just helped me up. "Care to walk an insane lost child to the place where her younger brothers are staying?" "Anything for my sis, un." "Why not?" I weaved my hands into their's, watching as Dei pulled out other one of my masks. "Let's keep that pretty face of your unseen until you wish." I smiled, letting him pull it over my head. "Thank you, Barbie-san, Puppet Face-chan." They chuckled, smiles on their faces, sadness in their eyes.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

"There, all done!" Me and Sas- my brother stood back, pleased with our work. "And it only took ten sponges, twenty trash bags, and a hour to do so. Who would have thought the next hokage would have such a pig's pen of a home." He had a smirk on his face, his one eye showing happiness. "What's that got to do with anything?!" A smile made it's way to my face. "It means, baka, that I feel sorry for whoever has to work with you." _**"Ma. Where is Ma?" **__"On a walk." __**"Ma." **_ "That's it! You're going down!" "Bering it." I ran at him, a smile on both of our faces. "I will! Believe it!" We tackled each other to the floor, laughing and rolling around. "Give up!" "Never!" My back hit the small table I had. "Ow! Meanie!" He laughed louder, "Weirdo." We rolled around some more, failing to here the door open. "Well." "That doesn't look wrong,un." "I just told them that they are brothers, then they go and do this. Damn." Are heads snapped up, meting the amused smirk of Yuki and two others. "This isn't what it looks like." "Sure. It doesn't look like Sasuke is lay on top Naruto, both of you smiling like idiots. Yup, nothing wrong like about this."  
Sasuke jump off me, "I thought they where dead." My brain caught up with my eyes. "What are they doing here?! Th-" "I brought them back form the dead. They can't hurt anyone without me knowing." She smiled at us, then turned to the two ex-Akasuki memebers. "Thanks for walking me back." No problem, un." "Hn." "Tell Orange-san and them I say hi. Make sure they don't let Maria out of their sight." "Yes, sis. Come on Dei. We better get back before Grandma Cho gets mad at us." "W-" "She one of the few I gave a second chance to." They left, leaving the three of us standing there. "Okay, so Sasuke should take a shower. I'll take mine in the morning." My sister made her way to the mat I set out for me.  
"You guys didn't have to set this out. I would have been fine just on the floor." "That's were I'm sleeping, you get the bed and Sasuke gets the couch." She glared at me, "No. The bed is for you or Sasuke. I don't need to sleep on something soft." "Bu-" "She's not going to sleep on the bed, baka. It's the way she is." I glared at the dark haired male, "Then you get the bed and I get the couch." "Fine with me. I'm going to wear these to bed, seeing as I don't have any cloths of my own." He held up my favorite frog shirt. "Yea-" "Shh." He pointed behind me, to a sleeping Yuki. "Dang, she was that tired." "If I was her I would be too. She did heal my brother and me after fighting Dazo." "True." We didn't say anything just watch the sleeping girl. "These is going to be a every strange few weeks." "That it will." Sasuke left to take his shower and I went to the couch. "Night, Sasuke-nii-san." Night baka-nii-san." _**"Mother...why?"**_


	25. Chapter 19

~Itachi's P.O.V~ ~Time skip three days~

Three days. Three fucken days I have had these banged on and Yuki hasn't even come near me. "What's wrong Itachi?" I turned my head to the voice of Naruto. "Nothing." "He is mad that Yuki hasn't come to see him. I have to say I'm not that happy ether seeing as the only time we see her is when she comes home to sleep." My brother, his brother, Kakashi, me, and the other two members of Naruto team sat at the little BBQ table finishing our food. "What's wrong with that? The less that bitch is around the better." The little pink haired ninja had giving up on trying to get Sasuke after he made it clear that Yuki was the person you_ had _to along with if you wanted to date him. "That is not a nice thing to say Sakura. I'm with the others, I do wish to see more of Lady Snow." The pale boy had taking a liking to the girl when he saw some of the things she painted for us. "Shut up Sai." _What a wired family my lo-Yuki has. _  
"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha?" "Yes?" I didn't bother to turn my head to face him, I'm sure Sasuke did the same. "Lady Uzumaki-Hatake wishes to see you two at the hospital. It is time for you banged taken off." No one moved, the day we all hoped won't came was here. The day the Winter Snow leaves us...for good. "About time that bitch leaves. She isn't ne-" "Shut up Sakura. She's more of a friend, a ninja, a mother, a sister then you will _ever_ be." I will have to say, Naruto has grown more in these three days then most would have. "Let's not keep her waiting. Sai, you are welcome to come with us." The five of us, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, me, and Kakashi, stood up leaving the shocked girl to pay the bill. "She's not going to leave right after she takes off their banged...is she?" None of us answered the young blonds question. All of us where think the same thing.  
"You know," The older male patted my shoulder, "I was think of how things would have been if Yuki wasn't kidnapped and I can't get my head around one thing." _This can't end well. _"What's that Kakashi-sensai?" I could see the smile on his face as he answered, "If Yuki is Sasuke's sister, and Sasuke is Itachi's brother..." _Oh no... _"What would that make Sasuke if Itachi and Yuki got married?" As if an inadvisable hand shoved me, I fall face first on to the ground. "Really, Kakashi!?" Blood rushed to my face as he chucked. "Yup." The younger males had stopped walking. "What would that make Sasuke? I know it would make me Itachi's brother-in-law, as well as Kakahsi, but Sasuke?" "Won't that make him both of their brother-in-law?" _Oh god Kakahshi. I'm not going to hear the end of this. _"My half-brother and half-sister...That would be a story to tell the kids." I pounded my head into the ground, "Really!?" My brother snickered,"Yup." One of them helped me up and we made our way to the hospital. "You got to admit, though Itachi, that is a good question." "Hn."  
They where right, it was a good question. In one point of my life I had asked myself that question a lot. Back when I knew she loved me, back before I broke her heart. "We're here." I could pitcher the tan building stared down at us, reminding me of the times I had come here to visit Yuki as a child. "Let's get this over with." Sasuke's hand found it's way into mine, I'm sure Naruto was holding his other, and gave it a squeeze. With Sasuke's, and Sai's, help we made our way up the stairs and to the front desk. "Which room is Y-" "We don't need a room."  
My head jerked to her voice, the one voice that could bring so much love to my heart, yet so much pain. "After all," I could see the smile on her face, the one that we only see as the movement of fabric. "I'm just taking off white things that cover your eyes." "So you are." Her foot steps made their way to the side of me, going with her old ways."Youngest first." The soft sound of fabric hitting the floor filled my ears. "This eye is stronger then your old one. Be careful not to do anything stupid with it." "Yes, onee-san." "Good boy." I heard her move, her hand brushing my face. "Ready to see the world like you did once before?" "Hn." My head jerked forward as she smacked me. "What have I told you about that? It's ether yes or no, not hn. Got it?" "Yes." "Good." Kakashi chuckled has Naruto whispered something under his breath to the other two. _Not again..._ "Close your eyes, the light may be to much for you all at once." I nodded. "Hold still." Her hands moved around my head, brushing my hair every now and then. The last off them fall off, my eye closed like she said. "Okay slowly, and I mean slowly, open your eyes." I did, her face was a blur, and for a second my heart dropped. _She was to late. _"Don't give up on me yet." Things started become clearer. _Her eyes..._ "Yuki."

~Yuki's P.O.V~

_He just had to say my name. Out of everything he could have said. It had to be my name. _"Yuki. Look at me." It wasn't until then did I realized I was looking at the floor. "N-" He didn't let me finish, just focused me to look at him, his onxyen eyes burned into mine. "Happy." He smiled, making my heart miss a beat. _"You still love him. Even if he did hurt you." "Stay out of this." _"Very." His thumb brushed some of my hair out my face. "Your hair, why did you cut it?" _Because you said you loved my long hair. _"It was getting in the way. Plus, it was one less thing for anyone to hurt my by." He nodded, yet his eyes showed that he didn't believe me. "I missed you." Before I could say anything I was in his arms. "I missed you, my little Ice-pop." My mind told me to push him away, to yelled at him for touching me yet. My arms wrapped around him, baring my face into his chest. _"Damn you heart! Can't you do what I say for once?!" _  
I hated this, this battle that was going on within me. The battle to stay in his arms, to let him into my world or to ripe out of his arms. I pulled back form him warm safe embrace, "I'm not your Ice-pop. Not anymore." I shoved passed him and my younger brothers, to stand in front of my oldest. "I will inform Tsunade of their eyes and what to look for if things should go wrong." He nodded, "W-" "I will leave soon after I talk to her." The happiness that was in the room was gone, sucked out of the room by an unseen vacuum. "But you just got here!" My heart filled with pain as my youngest brother cried out to me. "I just found out I have family! A crazy wired complicated family, but a family never the less!" **_"Ma. Mother." _** "Good-bye." I brushed pass Kakashi, giving Sai one last smile. _"Take care of him. Them. Please." _His face went a little red. _"I will." _I walked passed him, through the doors, and up to the Hokage building.  
_"Damn it, Yuki! You have to stop running from things!" "It's for the best." "I don't care if it will keep the world from ending! You have to face what you feel for him! You need to tell someone what's happening to you!" "No." _I was three blocks away from the building. Three blocks from leaving this village and never stepping foot in it again. _"For the love of all things good! I'll make you tell someone, anyone! I'm tired of watching you go around in pain! I-" _Pain ripped through my right arm, causing me to flip the person that had grasped on to it. Has luck would have it, the person ripped both the sleeve of my shirt and the banged off my arm. "The hell?!" Fresh blood stared to spill from the newer cuts, the ones from three days ago had started to heal. "Damn you." Yanking the sleeve out of the stunned blond's hands, I ran. Not to the Hokage's building, but away from them, from him. _I'll just send her what she needs to know. _I ran, like I all ways do.


	26. Chapter 20

~Konan's P.O.V~

I signed, stacking papers on Pein's desk being careful as to not break the three pitchers that he keep. One of us when we where younger, one of me, him, and Yuki, and one of Maria, me, and him. "Konan?" Pein was standing in front of me, when he came in, I'm not sure. "What's wrong?" He was my friend, one of my brothers. "I miss Yuki. It's been six mouths, and she hasn't shown up, massaged us or anything. I'm worried about her, Pein. I really am." He didn't say anything, I knew him well enough to know he felt the same way. "I'm sure she okay. After all, she had you to teach you how to fight off men and keep them in line." He gave me a hug, rubbing my back as he use to do when we where little. "Are y-" "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Breaking apart, both of us ran to the living-room, to where the only members that still didn't want to see Yuki hurt where.  
"What are you yelling a-" Pein froze, blocking my view from the what was going on. "Pein, what is it? Can you move s-" I shoved passed him, only to freeze like he did. "Hey, Purple, Orange. How's it going?" Yuki stood in the doorway, her arms where bleeding and she was clucking her chest. "My god, are you okay?!" Without thinking about it I run to my little girl, my baby. "Oh, you know. Fixed up Itachi, had Naruto re-open my cuts, had other mental break down. The works." Her mask was covered in blood, her breath was quick and hard. _She ran all the way here. _"Kisame, get me a wet cloth. Dei, go get Cho and Sasori." The two of them left, knowing that Yuki was like my child I would never have. "Here." "Pein lifted the girl up bride-style and carried her to the couch. "I can walk, dad." "No, you can't." Unknown, to her, we did think of her as a daughter.  
He laid her down carefully, yet she still flinched. "Ow." Pein moved away from her, just far enough for me to slip in and car for her. "Let's get that thing off you." Carefully I pulled off her mask and top shirt. "Thank you." One would think that Yuki hides her face for the same reason her brother does, to keep the other gender away. At one time it was, but not now. "It has gotten worse." Grandma Cho stood looking at the girl that gave her life again. "Really? I didn't not-" She rolled over and coughed up blood. "KISAME WHERE ARE THOSE TOWELS!?" The blue man appeared next to the angry Pein. "Sorry." "Hey there, Sharky." "Hey little Snow." Even with blood running down her chin, and that cursed mark growing, she still smiled. "In three days, three sinking days, it got worse." Sasori sat down and rubbed the girl back. "What happened,un?" Her smile faded, "I still love him."  
She didn't have to say his name, we all knew who _he _was. "What did that ass hole do to you?" Dei had his nails digging into his skin. Yuki shook her head, "Light Release: Showing of the Past." Images filled my mind and the others, showing us what she had went through with Itachi. _That ass. _A few minutes later Yuki had other coughing fit and the images stopped. "Damn it child. You need to be careful." Cho pushed me away, making me stand by Pein. "She's going to be all right." "I hope so." "I need to send Tsunade the things to look for in Sasuke and Itachi." Yuki went to bite her thumb. "No. You need to rest." "B-" "I'll send it to her." The girl nodded and laid back down, "Where's Maria?" "She's asleep in her room. We worked her hard, just like we did you." She nodded at me, "Thank you, Purple-onee-san." "Anything for you." I gave her a kiss on the check, as she fall asleep."Mama?"  
Are heads turned to the small voice. The seven year old rubbed her eyes and stared at us. "Go back to bed sweaty. I w-" "Is mama okay? What happened to her?" _I should have known she would figure it out. _ "She will be fine, she is your mother after all." The little girl looked at us, then ran over to her mother. "You can't run from me any more mama. I know what's going to happen." Marie crawled on top of her mother, Yuki's arms wrapping around the child as if they always did this. "Night mama." The girl fall asleep on her mother chest, listening to her uneven heart beat. "We should leave them. They both need the rest." The males nodded at Cho, leaving me to give both of them a kiss. "Good night my daughter. Good night my god-child." I left them, tears falling for both of them because I knew nether of them would.

~Sai's P.O.V~

"Damn it!" Naruto punched the nearest tree, "How could she just disappear that like?!" The four of stood in the ring of trees. Kakashi went to the Hokage's to let her know what had happened. "Nii-san are you sure there aren't any hideouts around here?" "Not that I know of." The older Uchiha looked around, trying to find anything. "But then again, they have hidden things from me before." I signed, my mice coming back to me with nothing. "She is better then most think. My mice can't even find her." Sasuke lead against me, all this running has taking a tole on him. "Damn it." Naruto punched the tree again, his knuckles creaking, then fall to the ground and covered his face. Out of all of us, he blamed himself harder for making Yuki leave. "I can't believe she would do something like that. How much did she go through that she isn't telling us?" _That she can still feel the blades cutting her. His fits on her skin, his touch. That she is dying faster then she would like. _I couldn't tell them this, it was in my place. "I don't care about that." Itachi was still looking for anything that could tell us where she went. "I just want her back. I need to tell her the truth. I_ need _her back."  
Sasuke's hand found mine, his fingers weaved into mine. _So this is what love looks like. _"We will find her, believe it!" Naruto gave us a thumbs up. "That way I can be you brother-in-law!" I hind a smile, Sasuke smirked, "Really Naruto? After w-" "He's right you know." Our mouths dropped. "You mean?" Itachi turned his eyes back to looking for her. "Yes, I was going to ask her after I told her what really happened between me and that girl. After I told her how I felt." It was quite, no one knew what to say to that. "I'll send word to Lady Fifth about where we are." I stood up, leaving the warmth of Sasuke. "I'll tell her to send more people to help us look for her." "Thanks, Sai." _I found a place where I fit in. Where I am loved. I found someone that knows what it's like to hide her feelings. _"Your welcome, Itachi." _This is a new family for me. I'm not going to lose them._


End file.
